I'm With You
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang remaja yang sangat berandal, namun dibalik itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk pelampiasan semata. Melampiaskan amarahnya akibat keluarganya yang broken home. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura seorang yang polos dan baik hati. Apa yang terjadi jika mereka bertemu? Akankah mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain? Rate M untuk bahasa, sekalian buat jaga-jaga.
1. Chapter 1

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T+

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Main Pair : Uchiha sasuke x Haruno Sakura x Uzumaki Naruto

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

* * *

DON'T LIKE DON'T REAT

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

SAKURA POV

Dikala senja berganti dengan malam, angin semilir berhembus beriringan. Bulan menunjukkan cahayanya, bintang mulai berkelipan, suara-suara hewan malam saling bersautan seakan-akan mereka bergantian untuk saling bernyanyi bersama.

Kurasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku, merasakan lembaian lembut diwajahku. Aku duduk termenung ditaman belakang rumah. Mataku terpejam erat,mencoba merasakan indahnya malam ini.

"Sakura, ayo masuk! Nanti bisa sakit jika diluar terus seperti itu." Ucap ibu'ku dari dalam rumah, ia melangkah keluar untuk mengajakku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sebentar ibu… aku masih ingin lihat bulannya, ibu lihat sendiri kan? Malam ini bulan purnama bu, bulannya indah sekali…" Rengekku yang masih ingin diluar, karena malam ini begitu indah.

"Tapi udaranya sangat dingin Sakura, nanti kau bisa sakit…"

-Haruno Mebuki ibu dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya, bagaimana tidak? Sakura adalah putri sulung dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki , kedua orang tuanya sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura. Merawatnya sepenuh hati meskipun kini ia telah beranjak dewasa. Bagi Sakura, keluarganya sangat sempurna. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan penuh kehangatan. Kelak, ia juga ingin mempunyai keluarga seperti keluarganya saat ini. -

"Ahh.. ibu, ayolah… sebentar…"

"Mau sampai kapan disini terus?" tiba-tiba muncul suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal dari belakangku, ia berjalan menuju kearahku dengan membawa sebuah selimut.

"Naruto-kun…!" Seruku sambil berhambur kedalam pelukan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Yah, orang yang aku cintai.

Naruto, seorang pria berambut kuning, postur tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit berwarna coklat tan, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis merupakan anugrah yang ia dapatkan untuk paras tampannya.

Namun dari semua itu yang kusukai darinya adalah senyumannya yang lembut, cengirannya yang khas, dan mata blue shappire yang begitu menenangkan. Aku suka setiap bagian dari Naruto, aku suka dengan apa yang terdapat dibagian dari dirinya.

Dan yang membuatku semakin mencintainya adalah betapa tulusnya hati Naruto yang begitu menyayangiku, sama seperti aku menyayanginya. Hatinya begitu tulus untuk menerimaku dengan apa adanya diriku.

"Sakura-chan, ayo masuk…" ucap Naruto sambil menyelempangkan sebuah selimut ditubuhku. Ia membelai pelan rambut dan pipiku, ia tersenyum tulus saat menatapku. Dan itu membuat jantungku berdebar merasakannya, aku yakin kini pipiku sudah bersemu merah melihat perlakuan lembutnya padaku.

"Hahaha, pipimu merah… "

"Iyah-iyah, ayo masuk.." Sudah kuduga pasti Naruto akan mengetahuinya, setiap kali aku mendapatkan perlakuan lembut darinya, dapat dipastikan pipiku akan bersemu merah jika melihatnya.

Naruto membawaku masuk kedalam rumah. Aku dan Naruto duduk diruang tamu, sementara ibu'ku membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kita.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanyaku untuk membuka topik pembicaraan malam ini.

"Yaahhh, seperti biasa… tugas dari sekolah selalu menumpuk! Bisa-bisa kepalaku jadi botak karna mengerjakan tugas setiap hari." Aku hanya terkikih geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto, ia mengeluh seperti anak SD yang tidak pernah mau untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Seharusnya, ia bisa berpikiran dewasa. Kini ia sudah kelas 2 SMA, namun kenyataanya ia masih saja sering berulah disekolah. Yang aku tau, Naruto sangat berbeda jika sedang bersamaku, ia lebih dewasa dan pengertian. Sedangkan yang aku dengar, disekolah Naruto adalah tipe anak berandal. Membolos jam pelajaran, mengganggu kakak atau adik kelasnya, merokok dilingkungan sekolah, dan yang pasti ia sering keluar-masuk ke BP. Tipe badboy.

Tapi dimataku, Naruto adalah seorang anak yang baik. Ia terkadang dewasa, namun juga ia bisa kekanakan tapi itu akan dilakukannya jika ia ingin menghiburku. Ia sangat baik, namun kadang terlalu overprotektif tapi itu semua ia lakukan demi menjagaku.

"Hei sudahlah… jangan mengeluh terus seperti itu… mau aku bantu untuk mengerjakannya?"

"Huahh… terima kasih Sakura-chan…"

END SAKURA POV

-000-

Disebuah rumah yang megah bergaya rumah Eropa klasik diruang tamu, terdengar suara keributan didalamnya. Keributan kedua orang pemilik rumah megah tersebut, suara mereka begitu keras sehingga menyebabkan pantulan suara didalamnya. Seharusnya rumah itu sangat hening tidak ada suara apapun didalamnya, namun pertengkaran kedua orang ini menyebabkan suasana rumah menjadi berisik seperti didalam bioskop dan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakan menguar keseluruh penjuru rumah. Semua pelayan-pelayan dan semua orang didalamnya hanya diam membisu tidak berani untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Berhentilah berteriak! Kau membuatku muak!" Bentak pria paruh baya pada seorang wanita yang ada didepannya, tak lupa juga dengan tatapannya yang tajam juga ia berikan pada wanita itu. Ia amat murka, kedua tangannya saling mengepal kuat sehingga otot-otot diseluruh pergelangan tangannya terlihat.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam!" tak mau kalah dengan pria yang ada didepannya sang wanita juga memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata pria tersebut.

kedua mata yang beririskan onyx saling beradu, tidak ada yang memilih untuk saling mengalah.

"Hah diamlah! Aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku! Dan kau. Kau hanya menghamburkan-hamburkan uang hasil kerja kerasku. Kau sama saja seperti wanita rendahan yang lainnya…"

Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga sedang bertengkar hebat dengan istrinya – Uchiha Mikoto – kenapa? Jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Paling tidak sebuah masalah akan bisa terselesaikan jika dengan kepala dingin. Tidak dengan mereka berdua, terlalu mempunyai ego yang sudah terlanjur tinggi. Egois. Keras kepala.

"Ini rumahku, ini semua milikku, ini semua uangku, dan ini semua hasil kerja kerasku… jadi, kau bisa ku'usir dari rumah ini kapanpun yang aku mau!" Fugaku melepaskan jas dan dasinya, membuangnya kesembarang arah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa.

"Jadi… kau ingin aku pergi dari rumah ini?! Baik aku akan pergi. Sekarang juga." Mikoto yang sedari tadi berani untuk menatap mata suaminya, kini ia sudah berpaling kearah lain. Menundukan kepalanya, air matanya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, namun Fugaku dengan sinisnya menyindir Mikoto

"Kau mau pergi kemana hah?! Kau sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi… Oh, atau kau akan pergi dengan selingkuhanmu? Baik, silahkan keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Ayah hentikan! Hentikan pertengkaran ini! Ibu kumohon jangan pergi…" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Uchiha Sasuke, ia adalah putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sasuke sudah mendengar semua pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Ia muak melihat orang tuanya seperti ini. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Namun sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa, ia sudah tau segalanya sekarang. Segala pertengkaran orang tuanya. Mungkin, keluargannya saat ini bisa dibilang broken home. Dan sekarang ia memberanikan diri untuk melerai kedua orang tuanya, terlalu muak untuk melihat semua pertengkaran ini.

"Maafkan ibu Sasuke, ibu harus pergi…" Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya membalikan badannya untuk melihat putranya.

"Biarkan ibumu pergi Sasuke!" Sasuke yang hendak menuju ke ibunya dicegah oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak! Ayah sudah keterlaluan! Jika ayah membiarkan ibu pergi, maka aku akan ikut juga dengan ibu!" Bentak Sasuke pada ayahnya, Fugaku memberikan kode pada pengawalnya untuk menahan Sasuke pergi. Kedua lengan Sasuke telah digenggam erat oleh kedua pengawal Fugaku, Sasuke berontak ingin dilepaskan. Namun usahanya hanya sia-sia, kekuatan kedua pengawal itu lebih besar darinya.

"Sasuke! Biarkan wanita kotor itu pergi dari rumah ini! Dan kau tetap tinggal disini!" Fugaku menatap sinis pada putra sulungnya dan punggung Mikoto yang sudah pergi semakin menjauh dari dalam rumah.

"JANGAN! Ibu… jangan pergi! Lepaskan aku! Lepasss…!"

BUAGH.

Kepala Sasuke terasa berkunang-kunang, badannya terasa berat, dan ia sudah lelah. Sasuke terjatuh pingsan setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari pengawal sang ayah. Kini ibunya telah meninggalkan kediamanan keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan ayahnya merasakan sesak pada pernafasannya, kepalanya mulai terasa berat, detak jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan.

-000-

Seorang anak kecil berambut raven dan beririskan mata onyx sedang berlarian ditaman belakang rumah. Ia tidak sendiri, ia sedang bersama ibunya, seorang wanita muda yang mempunyai paras cantik dan awet muda. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia, bercanda bersama.

'Sasuke-kun… nanti jika kau sudah besar kau ingin jadi apa?' Tanya Mikoto pada putra sulungnya yang masih berumur tujuh tahun.

'Aku ingin jadi seperti ayah! Ayah adalah orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui...' Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang semangat.

'Oh ya? Apa kau yakin?'

'Uhm…' Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasti dan matanya sangat berbinar-binar. Menunjukkan betapa seriusnnya ia ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya.

'ya, semoga kelak kau bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu, dan kuharap kau bisa lebih hebat dari ayah.'

Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepala Sasuke terasa berat, pengelihatannya sedikit memburam, namun ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang semalam terjadi. Hatinya terasa sesak saat mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut.

Seorang yang amat ia sayangi sudah pergi dari rumahnya. Meninggalkan beribu kenangan dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Sendiri. Pertama, ia kehilangan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Kedua, ia harus ditinggal oleh kakakknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, saat itu Itachi sudah dewasa jadi ia bisa bertindak semaunya, Itachi sudah muak melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu terus . Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke didalam sebuah keluarga yang rusak, namun ia tetap lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke harus kehilangan Ibunya, sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin bersama ibunya, karena hanya ibunya lah yang memberikan pencerahan terhadap hidupnya. Kehangatan dan ketulusan selalu ia terima hanya dari ibunya seorang. Dan sekarang? Siapa lagi yang akan memberikan semua itu padanya. Cahayanya sudah sepenuhnya menjadi gelap sekarang.

Sasuke menjadi geram memikirkan semua hal itu. Itu semua akibat ayahnya. Semuanya. Kebahagiaan, keluarga, kebersamaan. Semuanya direnggut oleh sang ayah. Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Sasuke bangun dari atas ranjangnya, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Hei Fugaku dimana kau! KELUAR!" Teriak Sasuke ditengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Ia berteriak-teriak dengan memutar-mutar tubuhnnya mencari keberadaan Fugaku. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi. Para pelayan melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri, tidak ada yang berani mendekati sang tuan muda apalagi jika berada dalam kondisi yang seperti itu.

"DIMANA KAU FUGAKU! KELUAR KAU! DASAR BERENGSEK!"

-000-

* * *

(TBC)

Huahh cukup sudah fict. Yang saya buat. Aneh? Ancur? Silahkan dikomen ^^

Ada pertanyaan? Boleh tanya lewat kontak review kok. ^^

Read n Review please


	2. An Accident

"Hei Fugaku dimana kau! KELUAR!" Teriak Sasuke ditengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Ia berteriak-teriak dengan memutar-mutar tubuhnnya mencari keberadaan Fugaku. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi. Para pelayan melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri, tidak ada yang berani mendekati sang tuan muda apalagi jika berada dalam kondisi yang seperti itu.

"DIMANA KAU FUGAKU! KELUAR KAU! DASAR BERENGSEK!"

* * *

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T+

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

* * *

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 2

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

"Ma-maaf tuan… Tuan Fugaku sudah pergi bekerja. Katanya ia harus segera pergi ke Korea." Setelah Sasuke berteriak-teriak tak karuan akhirnya sang kepala pembantu berani untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Walaupun dengan wajah yang takut pada tuannya.

"KATAKAN! DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?" Tidak peduli dengan omongan dari salah seorang pelayannya, ia tetap saja tidak mau berhenti berteriak. Bahkan Sasuke dengan amarahnya langsung mencengkram kedua kerah baju pelayannya.

"Mu-mungkin dia masih berada dibandara sekarang."

"Arrgghhh…!" dengan frustasi akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat tubuh pelayannya terhuyung kebelakang.

PYIIAARRR…

Keheningan sunyinya rumah tersebut kini menjadi terbelah, akibat ulah Sasuke yang membanting guci kaca millik ayahnya sehingga terpecah. Sasuke dengan amat kesal membanting guci yang merupakan koleksi milik ayahnya hingga pecah tak beraturan. Serpihan-serpihan dari guci menyebar dipenjuru lantai rumah. Tidak peduli itu milik ayahnya atau tidak, ia sekarang sudah terlanjur kesal. Sang kepala pelayan dan para pelayan yang lainnya hannya menatap ngeri melihat tingkah laku sang tuan muda. Dan mereka enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Sasuke akhirnya beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang telanjang tampa menggunakan alas kaki. Tak peduli jika kakinya terkena serpihan-serpihan kaca dari guci yang telah ia banting. Dan benar saja, kakinya mulai tergores dan bahkan ada serpihan kaca yang menancap ditelapak kakinya. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua, rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya tidak sebesar rasa sakit hatinya pada ayahnya sendiri.

Sakit secara raga bisa sembuh seutuhnya dengan sendirinya atau dengan obat walaupun dengan waktu yang lama. Namun, apa ada obat untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit hati? Apa bisa sakit hati hilang dengan sendirinya? Mungkin. Bisa ya ataupun bisa tidak. Itu semua tergantung dari diri kita sendiri, seberapa besar niat kita untuk sembuh, seberapa besar kita ingin berubah. Itu semua tergantung dari diri kita sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia sudah terlanjur tidak mempunyai hati lagi, cahayanya sudah tergantikan dengan gelap.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya, sesekali ia harus menahan perih dan berjalan dengan tertatih. Jejak kaki Sasuke tercetak jelas dilantai, lantai yang sebelumnya putih bersih kini sudah kotor akibat darah kaki Sasuke sehingga menjadi jejak-jejak darah.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya, ia sadar bahwa ia sangat terbawa emosi sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, seperti orang yang kerasukan. Dan lihatlah, Sasuke sudah mulai melukai dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia melihat betapa parahnya luka yang ia dapat. Sasuke melihat kedua telapak kakinya yang sudah berlumpuran dengan darah, goresan lukanya cukup banyak, bahkan ada serpihan kacanya yang masuk kedalam kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya luka dikakinya sekarang.

-000-

"Uhm… Ibu aku ingin beli bunga itu…" Rengek seorang gadis yang duduk disebuah kursi roda.

"Sebentar yah… ibu masih belanja…" seorang gadis tersebut sedang bersama dengan ibunya yang sedang berbelanja. Namun ia selalu merajuk untuk dibelikan setangkai bunga yang ada ditoko sebrang jalan.

"Ibu… cepat…"

"Sebentar Sakura…"

Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang berumur 17tahun. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna soft pink, aneh memang. Tapi ia tidak pernah malu dengan rambutnya yang seperti itu. Ia berparaskan wajah yang cantik, hidung yang mancung, bibir pink alami yang tipis, warna kulit yang seputih porselen dan warna mata yang menyejukkan, hijau emerald. Ia sempurna.

Namun dibalik kesempurnaanya itu ia memiliki kekurangan. Yaitu, cacat fisik. Kedua kaki Sakura lumpuh akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami tiga tahun yang lalu. Kakinya mengalami kelumpuhan saraf, sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakiknya.

Akibat kecelakaan tersebut sakura mengalami lumpuh total, dan ia mau tidak mau harus menggunakan kursi roda. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini, sehingga ia sempat mengalami frustasi berat akibat keadaanya. Namun, lambat taun ia sudah mulai menerima kondisinya yang seperti itu. Itu semua akibat karena adanya dari orang tua yang selalu menguatkan Sakura, tak hanya kedua orang tuanya saja namun sahabat-sahabatnya juga. Dan orang terpenting yang paling bisa mengubah Sakura menjadi seperti ini adalah Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu menguatkan dia, Naruto adalah orang yang selalu setia menemaninya, Naruto adalah orang yang mau menerimanya dengan apa adanya, dan Naruto adalah bagian terpenting bagi hidup Sakura.

"Yah ibu… boleh aku lihat-lihat dulu?"

Ibu Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sakura, karena ia masih sibuk dengan memilih sayur-sayuran yang hendak dibeli.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati yah."

"Uhm.."

Sakura hendak menyebrang jalan, namun ia harus memperhatikan keadaan jalan terlebih dahulu. Keadaaan jalan memang agak sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan saja yang lewat. Setelah ia rasa jalan sudah sepi, Sakura mulai mendorong roda kursinya. Ia mendorong dengan santai, sampai ditengah jalan ia mendengar dengungan suara sepeda motor dengan keras. Dengan segera, ia memperkuat dorongannya pada roda kursinya.

TIN…. TIN… TIN…

Namun sayang, Sakura kini sudah terlambat. Ia sudah melihat pengendara sepeda motor yang baru saja berbelok dari perempatan menuju kearahnya. Pengendara tersebut melajukan dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Tangan Sakura sudah gemetar tak karuan sehingga kini ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Sakura hanya bisaa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat.

Ibu sakura kini tersadar dari belanjanya, ia sadar bahwa kini putrinya dalam bahaya.

"SAKURA! AWASSS…!"

CIITTT…

BRUAGH.

"Sakura! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar ibu Sakura sambil memeluk kepala anaknya dengan khawatir.

Ternyata Sakura tidak tertabrak ataupun tersenggol sedikitpun, tapi malah sebaliknya. Sang pengendara motorlah yang terjatuh tertimpa mototnya. Ia melakukan pengereman secara mendadak. Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan menahan berat motornya, ia pun terjatuh. Kaki kanannya tertintih dengan motornya sendiri, ia berusaha keras untuk menarik kakinnya agar keluar dari sana.

"Hei kau bisa hati-hati tidak sih?!" ucap pengemudi motor tersebut dengan sinisnya. Kini ia sudah berdiri namun dengan kaki yang sakit sebelah. Ia menahan sakit yang ada dikaki kanannya. Bisa dibayangkan seberapa besarnya dan seberapa beratnya sebuat motor sport ketika menindih kaki kita sendiri? Mungkin tulang kaki kita sudah bisa dipastikan akan patah.

"Ma.. maaf … maafkan anak saya." Ucap ibu Sakura dengan ketakutan. Ia dapat melihat amarah yang begitu besar pada seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya meringkuk didalam pelukan ibunya, ia masih takut sehingga ia hanya mengintip raut wajah seorang pemuda yang hampir saja menabraknya.

"Memang ini jalan milikmu sendiri! Hah?!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan anak saya, ini akibat salah saya yang lalai menjaganya..."

Pemuda tersebut tidak mau menjawab. Mulutnya masih tertutup rapat, namun matanya berkata-kata hendak ingin mengutuk kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memandang sinis Sakura dan ibunya.

"Ma..maaf…" ujar Sakura pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"Cih..!" Seolah tidak mendengarkan permintaan maaf dari Sakura. Akhirnya pemuda tersebut kembali mengendarai motornya dan pergi meninggalkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi seperti angin yang berlalu.

Sakura dan ibunya sudah merasa lega sekarang…

-000-

"Sakura-channn…" Teriak Naruto.

"Huah… hati-hati Naruto-kun…" Sakura yang sedang duduk tenang terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, ia berteriak dan berlari kearah. Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat, sehingga Sakura hampir terjatuh karena terdorong tubuh Naruto.

"Sakura-chan.. apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa tubuhmu terluka? Disebelah mana? Sa-"

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sedang mengecek tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun hentikan… geli... aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Uhm… jangan-jangan kau trauma? Kau masih shock kan? Ayo kita kedokter. Kita-."

"Sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa… jika kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja sendiri pada ibu."

Naruto yang tadinya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura, kini ia terdiam. Memang, ia diberi tahu oleh ibu Sakura, bahwa Sakura tadi pagi hendak mengalami kecelakaan tapi ia tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Naruto bersyukur karena kekasihnnya masih diberi perlindungan.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati…"

Sakura terdiam, ia memandangi mata Naruto yang sangat khawatir padanya. Naruto duduk berjongkok didepan Sakura, tangan kirinya membelai pipi Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggan tangan kiri Sakura.

"...Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu sepenuhnya, tapi kau ini adalah orang yang kuat.. aku yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Uhm.. aku tau… aku bisa jaga diri kok. Dan kau, kau bukan pengasuhku yang harus selalu mengawasiku. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia berpindah tempat untuk duduk disofa agar mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun… "

"Iya?"

"Pemuda yang hendak menabrakku… dia terlihat sangat marah, matanya sangat tajam ketika melihatku. Tapi, sepertinya dia bukan marah kepadaku…"

"Lalu? Apa dimarah dengan ibumu?"

"Bukan. Ia terlihat sangat marah, matanya sangat tajam. Namun, dengan tatapan yang kosong…"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi pagi yang hendak menimpanya. Dan bagaimana cara pemuda itu menatap mata Sakura.

"…matanya melihatku, tapi pikirannya tidak. Dia…"

"Sssttt.. sudahlah… mungkin dia terlalu lelah, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri…"

Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan Sakura. Karena bagi Naruto, Sakura terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. Apalagi menyangkut tentang orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kau benar… Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa saat melihat orang itu…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat Sakura tadi yang begitu serius sekarang berubah menjadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam…" Sakura tertawa geli ketika ia membayangkan model rambut pemuda yang tadi pagi ia temui.

'Pantat ayam?' pikir Naruto.

"hahaha, mungkin saja jika aku bertemu dengannya dalam kondisi yang bukan seperti tadi… pasti aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya…" mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, ia berusaha untuk berbicara banyak pada Naruto.

"Hah.. dasar kau!"

-000-

Cause I'm broken when I'm open,

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,

And I don't feel right when you're gone away…

(Evanescence - Broken)

* * *

Chapter ini aneh yah? Okeh terima concrit kok :))

Huahh… banyak yang review yah? :') tapi kalian pada gak log'in. Jadi, review kalian gak masuk ke kotak review deh… plus, review kalian ilang x'D karena adanya kesalahan teknis #padahal gara2 authornya sendiri.

Jadi aku gak bisa bales / ngejawab review kalian… sebenernya aku pengen banget ngejawabnya, tapi berhubung aku bingung mau jawab apa, jadi yah…

Tapi ini semua gara-gara author sendiri kok xD jadi maaf yah semuaaa.. untuk lain kali aku sempetin baca+jawab deh!

Hounto ni arigatou & gomennasai ! ^^/

Read n Review lagi yah )


	3. Meeting

"Kau benar… Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa saat melihat orang itu…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat Sakura tadi yang begitu serius sekarang berubah menjadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Model rambutnya seperti pantat ayam…" Sakura tertawa geli ketika ia membayangkan model rambut pemuda yang tadi pagi ia temui.

'Pantat ayam?' pikir Naruto.

* * *

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T+

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

* * *

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 3 : The Meeting

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

-000-

KRING… KRING…

Suara tanda bel masuk sekolah sudah terdengar, para murid Konoha High School segera berhambur untuk segera memasuki ruangan kelas mereka masing-masing. Namun, pemuda berambut blode berwarna kuning tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Walaupun ia sudah tau bahwa gurunya sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, yang ia tuju bukanlah ruang kelasnya. Tapi, ia menuju loker murid yang berada diujung koridor yang ada didekat kelasnya.

Naruto hendak mengambil sesuatu didalam lokernya, ia meletakkan tasnya dan hanya membawa sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah alat tulis. Setelah menutup lokernya, barulah Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

"Yosh! Selamat pagi semuaaa…!" teriak Naruto yang berada diambang pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, seluruh isi kelas hanya melihatnya sebentar dan kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada buku yang mereka baca.

"Selamat pagi Iruka-sensei!" sapa Naruto pada gurunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang. Guru mata pelajarannya hanya menggeram menahan marah melihat kelakuan muridnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?" geram Iruka.

"Aku?! Uhm, aku habis mengambil buku dilokerku." Ucap Naruto dengan entengnya dan juga menunjukkan buku yang ia bawa.

"Dimana tasmu?"

"Tasku ada diloker, aku malas membawanya."

"Jika kau malas membawa buku-bukumu dan tasmu, maka aku juga malas untuk mengajarmu! Lebih baik kau tidak usah mengikuti pelajaranku!" Sindir Iruka dengan sinisnya.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan gurunya dan tidak takut akan ancaman dari sang guru, Naruto mengankat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Jadi, kau menyuruhku keluar? Uhm, baiklah. Dah…~"

Naruto mebalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ia juga senang jika diusir seperti ini karena ia memang tidak suka pelajaran sejarah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Lebih baik ia keluar kelas dan menenangkan dirinya diatap kelas.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, ketika ia hendak berbelok kearah kiri ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ahh.. Hei! Bisa tidak kau hati-hati?"

Naruto merintih pelan dan mengelus pelan bahu kanannya yang terasa sakit. Ketika , Naruto melihat orang yang menabraknya, ekspresi orang tersebut hanya datar dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Akh… Sasuke-senpai…"

"Hn."

"Hei? Kau terlambat? Lebih baik tunggu pergantian jam pelajaran, daripada jika kau masuk sekarang akan diusir dan dihukum oleh guru." Ucap Naruto kepada kakak kelasnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah kakak kelas Naruto yang duduk dikelas 3SMA. Namun, walaupun Sasuke adalah kakak kelasnya ia tetap saja tidak takut pada Sasuke. Naruto adalah tipe anak yang badung, jadi ia tidak takut pada siapapun yang ada disekolahnya, sekalipun itu adalah kakak kelasnya, apalagi Sasuke. Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah siswa Konoha High School yang paling popular disekolah. Popular akan ketampanannya dikalangan perempuan, popular akan kesempurnaanya dikalangan para pria, dan popular akan keonarannya dikalangan para guru sekaligus kepala sekolah.

Ia termasuk tipe anak yang sangat berandal, ia suka berkelahi dengan temanya sendiri, ia suka merokok dan meminum minuman beralkohol dillingkungan sekolah, ia suka membolos jam pelajaran, ia tidak pernah mendengarkan guru yang sedang mengajar, dan yang paling parah adalah ia pernah mengedarkan narkoba disekolah walaupun ia sendiri belum pernah memakai barang haram tersebut.

Dan hasilnya, ia pernah merasakan rasanya masuk didalam penjara. Namun, didalam pernjara ia tidak lama karena ia sudah ditebus oleh orang tuanya. Bersyukurlah karena mempunyai orang tua yang sangat kaya.

Naruto tidak heran jika melihat Sasuke terlambat, "Mau keatap?" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak' , yang pasti Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya henta menaiki tangga, tapi ternyata Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto terus saaja melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai diatap sekolah.

Disana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan sekolah. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas bangku tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk ditepi gedung dengan kawat yang saling menyambung sebagai pembatasnya. Sasuke merogoh isi saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan korek api didalamnya. Ternyata isi dari kotak tersebut adalah rokok, ia mengambil sebatang dan kemudian ia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Naruto. "Mau?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Naruto sembari membenarkan posisi tidurnya dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Cih, tidak kusangka pria sepertimu tidak merokok?" Sindir Sasuke sambil menyulut api pada ujung rokoknya.

"Aku memang tidak suka merokok." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap awan.

Jika Naruto mengenal Sasuke, maka Sasuke juga mengenal Naruto. Naruto adalah adik kelasnya yang sangat terkenal dengan kenakalan, keonaran, dan kerusuhannya walaupun tidak separah Sasuke. Mereka sering dipanggil keBP bersama, namun mereka tidak saling melakukan komunikasi satu sama lain.

"Jangan sok suci." Sindir Sasuke, sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya melalui mulutnya. Naruto yang melihatnnya, hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Hm, terserah kau saja." Tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku tulis yang ia bawa tadi. Sedangkan, Sasuke asyik sendiri dengan rokonya dan earphone yang ia pasangkan pada kedua telingannya yang terhubung dengan iPhone miliknya.

-000-

Dua jam sudah berlalu, Naruto yang tadinya lelap dari tidurnya kini ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sampai ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar, ia melihat Sasuke yang masih setia dengan rokok yang ada dibibirnya. Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar Sasuke yang sudah banyak berserakan putung rokok dan abu rokoknya.

"Sudah habis berapa?"

"Hah?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, dari tadi Sasuke hanya melamun dengan melihat pemandangan yang ada dibawah. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak sadar, berapa banyak batang rokok yang telah ia hisap.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan meregangkan otot-otonya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Namun, Sasuke menepisnya dan berdiri sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

-000-

Naruto bersyukur, karena guru yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya belum datang didalam kelas, sehingga dengan bebas Naruto bisa memasuki kelas dengan seenaknya.

"Yo! Darimana saja kau?" sapa teman sebangku Naruto. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Yah, tempat biasa lah…" jawab Naruto setelah ia duduk dibangkunya.

"Tadi saat aku ketoilet aku sempat melihatmu dengan Sas-UKE. Ada apa?"

"Hah? Sasuke? Dia juga telat. Jadi, aku ajak juga keatap." Naruto menatap Kiba keheranan, ia heran dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh yang Kiba berikan untuk Sasuke.

"Oh. Aku kira kau ada masalah dengannya." Ucap Kiba dengan nada ingin memberi peringatan. 'Jangan sampai kau bermasalah dengan Sas-UKE itu.'

"Tidak akan..." Jawab Naruto meyakinkan.

-000-

KRING…KRING…KRING…..

Bel tanda waktu berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi, murid-murid Konoha High School menyiapkan dirinya untuk segera bergegas pulang. Tapi, ada sebagian kelas yang harus mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan. Sebagian besar kelas yang mengikuti kelas tambahan adalah dari kelas 12, karena mereka harus difokuskan pada ujian yang akan mereka hadapi. Dan ada pula sebagian murid yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler pada sore hari.

Dikelas 3-2 terdengar sangat ramai, karena guru pengajar belum datang kekelas mereka. Semuanya terlihat sangat senang karena mereka bisa istirahat sejenak dari kegiatan belajar mereka. berbeda dengan pria berambut raven yang duduk dibangku pojok didekat jendela. Ia terlihat masih tenang-tenang saja dengan membaca buku yang ada didepannya.

Karena merasa mulai terganggu dengan suara teman-temannya yang ada dikelas, ia lebih memilih menutup buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Ia mulai bosan berada dikelas, ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan pelajaran tambahan yang harus ia dapatkan.

"Oy mau kemana kau Sasuke?" Tanya seorang teman sekelasnya yang melihat Sasuke hendak pergi keluar kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke tidak peduli dengan lawan bicaranya, ia tetap saja berjalan keluar.

Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga kehalaman parkir disekolah. Ia menaikki motor sport dark blue miliknya. Sasuke melajukan motornya begitu saja, tanpa berpikiran tempat apa dan dimana yang akan ia tuju.

Laju motor Sasuke mulai menjadi pelan. Ia melihat sebuah danau dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang dipinggirnya. Segera saja Sasuke meminggirkan motornya dan memarkirnya dijalan pinggir danau.

Sasuke berjalan menuju salah satu pohon rindang yang ada ditepi danau. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dipohon tersebut. Sasuke hendak mendudukkan dirinya, namun ia mendengar suara samar-samar yang sedang bernyanyi dan diiringi dengan gitar.

_'Saigono kissu wa taba_

_Tabako no flavor gashita_

_Niga kute setsunai..'_

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba untuk mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

_'Ashita no ima goro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou?_

_Dare wo omotterundarou?'_

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ia seperti terhipnotis mendengarkan suara tersebut.

_'You're always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how…'_

Sasuke mulai bisa mendengarkan suara tersebut dengan jelas, namun ia belum menemukan sumber suara tersebut berasal.

_'You're always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashi love song_

_Atarashi uta, utaeru made…'_

Kini suaranya semakin jelas, Sasuke mulai mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Namun, kini hanya ada suara iringan gitar saja yang ia dengar. Petikan demi petikan pada senar gitar melantun dengan indahnya dipendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

_'Tachidou maru jikanga_

_Ugoki dasaotto shiteru_

_Wasure takunai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imu goro ni wa_

_Watashi wa kitto na teru_

_Anata wo omotterundarou'_

Sasuke melihat sebuah pohon dengan batang yang sangat besar, ia yakin suara tersebut beasal dari pohon itu. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar itu. Dan benar saja, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan gitar diatas kursi roda. Gadis tersebut mempunyai surai rambut berwarna merah muda. Sasuke sepertinya pernah mengenal gadis tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali, tapi percuma sekarang Sasuke tengah terhipnotis dengan gadis yang ada didepannya yang sedang bernyanyi.

_'You're always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dakedo bashou ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too…'_

Sasuke terperangah melihat gadis tersebut, sedangkan sang gadis kini sudah selesai melantukan lagunya.

"Hei! Kau!" ucap gadis tersebut.

Sasuke akhirnya tersadar, ia menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Kemudian, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang menurutnya mempunyai suara emas.

"Ma-mau a-apa kau!" teriak gadis itu, ia ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang hendak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau duduk." Jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia duduk diatas rumput didekat gadis itu berada.

Sang gadis hanya melongo ketika melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Uhm, kau kan orang yang hampir saja menabrakku?"

Ahh, Sasuke ingat sekarang. Yah, ia ingat bahwa ia pernah hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Sasuke memperhatikannya tubuh gadis tersebut dari bawah hingga keatas. Ketika Sasuke akan melihat wajahnya, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya, karena gadis yang ada disebelahnya sedang duduk diatas kursi roda. Saat Sasuke mendongkkan kepalanya ia melihat wajah gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya, wajahnya terbias dengan cahaya yang ada dibelakangnya. Sehingga wajah gadis itu terlihat seperti bersinar dan… Cantik. Dimata Sasuke.

"Hei!" merasa diperhatikan seperti itu, akhirnya gadis itu menegur Sasuke.

"Ah.. ma-maaf." Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Benar kan? Kau yang waktu itu hendak menabrakku?"

"Hn."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku waktu itu… apa kakimu masih sakit?" Gadis itu sangat ingat, yang terluka adalah Sasuke, bukannya dia. Dia iangat bahwa kaki Sasuke tertindih dengan motornya.

"Meski kaki'ku masih sakit. Kau tidak akan mengobatinya kan?" jawab Sasuke datar, seharusnya Sasuke yang meminta maaf bukannya gadis itu.

"Ah.. memangnya kakimu masih sakit yah? Baiklah aku akan mengobatimu." Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi, ia melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke saja?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"oh, hai Sasuke-san perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura… kau boleh memanggilku Sakura…"

-000-

* * *

TBC.

Okeh, jawab review dulu yah :)) trus baca note'nya :D

Qren : iya, disini NaruSaku pacaran kok, kamunya boleh males sama mereka… tapi jangan males2 yah baca .. xD #ditabokNSL

Kawaii cherry : yups… kamu hampir bener… udah terungka kan dichap. Ini.. Naruto apanya Sasuke :)) #eh maksudku siapanya… #yey! #selamat!

Ime : Jadi anak broken home itu sakit banget loh.. :') #puk-puk Ime, semoga Tuhan menguatkanmu yah…

Lala y : ahahaha, aneh yah? Uhm, saku lari? emg iyah? Eh aku'nya gak tau loh… ','? #Dihajar

Buat sisa'nya : ini udah lanjut kok, tapi kadang kilat kadang enggak… tergantung dari mood saya..

* * *

Hontou ni Gomennasai & arigatou minna-san…

Hwuahhh, chapter kemaren pendek pake banget yah? Hontou ni gomennasai m-_-m

Sebenernya, dichap ini saya ingin menebus dosa(?) saya pada readers. Tapi, berhubung aku mengalami kecelakaan yang ngebuat kaki sama tangan gak bisa digerakkin. Jadi, yah.. inilah kemampuan saya… :((

Yah, tolong doa'in aku supaya cepet sembuh yah minna-san.

Salam,

Nana-chan.

Read n Review again (?)


	4. Bad Memories

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"Hanya Sasuke saja?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"oh, hai Sasuke-san perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura… kau boleh memanggilku Sakura…"

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T+

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 4 : BAD MEMORIES

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

Masih dalam keadaan diam, kedua insan manusia enggan untuk saling membuka suara mereka. Masih setia dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura yang sedang duduk diatas kursi rodanya sambil memangku gitar kesayangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, duduk dengan santai diatas rerumputan disamping kanan Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan memandangi pemandangan danau yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "Ah, kau siswa dari Konoha High school yah?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke mengenakan seragam sekolah yang mempunyai lambang Konoha High school dibagian lengan kanan dan kiri.

"Hn. Kau sendiri?" jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun. Pandangan matanya masih lurus kedepan dan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Sakura yang baru saja mendapatkan pertanyaan hanya membulatkan matanya dan tertegun sejenak, ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat helaian-helaian rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi wajahnya.

"A-aku… aku tidak sekolah. Ah! Ma-maksudku aku home schooling dirumah." Sakura tersenyum getir memikirkannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"A-aku…" Sakura makin menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Arah matanya tertuju pada kedua kakinya. Dan Sasuke pun juga mengikutin kemana arah matanya melihat. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas jika kedua kaki Sakura tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas." Ucap Sasuke yang melihat sakura mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sakura yang mulai tersadar bahwa ia mulai menangis, segera saja ia hapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya mulai terangkat, dan tersenyu miris memberi kesan untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

"Ah,, kau…"

"Sakura-chann~ …" Ucapan Sakura terpotong karena ada sebuah teriakan seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto, ia berlari hendak menuju kearah Sakura.  
"Sssttooppp…!" Larang Sakura ketika Naruto hendak memeluknya.

"Hah kenapa?" Naruto menatap Sakura heran, ia terdiam terpaku dengan meretangkan kedua tangannya yang hendak memeluk Sakura.

"Kau habis latihan kan?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto memakai kaos sepak bolanya yang berwarna hitam dan orange dengan nomor punggung 16. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan tetap dalam posisi tadi.

"Jauh-jauh dariku! Kau itu bau Naruto-kun…" Teriak Sakura yang menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan jawaban Sakura langsung terjatuh kebelakang dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sweatdrop.

"Kau jahat Sakura-chan… aku kan cuma bau keringat saja…" Ucap Naruto sebal.

"Tapi tetap saja kau bau! Lihat saja kaosmu basah semua seperti diguyur air!" protes Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ah… Sakura-chan… eh? Sas-Sasuke-senpai?" Naruto terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hn."

"Eh kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kebingungan, Sakura melirik kedua pria yang ada di samping dan depannya.

"Ahh.. kita satu sekolah Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Ohh.. jadi Sasuke itu kakak kelasmu kan?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Naruto sambil menupuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Tidak apa, kau habis latihan kan disekolah?"

"Yah.. seperti itulah… latihannya tidak menentu, kadang-kadang juga mendadak. Hah, bisa-bisa tulang-tulangku patah karena latian terus." Gerutu Naruto.

Disekolah, Naruto merupakan kapten dari klub sepak bola yang ada disekolahnya. Dan sebentar lagi klub sepak bola disekolahnya harus mengikuti turnamen pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia dan teman-teman klubnya harus latihan secara rutin.

"Hei! Kau kan sebentar lagi akan menghadapi turnamen, jadi wajar saja jika kau latihan terus menerus." Geram Sakura.

Melihat Naruto dan Sakura saling bertengkar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Sasuke. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Naruto. Naruto begitu begitu berbeda, mulai dari tatapan yang tulus, cara bicara yang begitu lembut dan perlakuannya terhadap Sakura yang yang begitu pengertian. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat tidak mengenal Naruto yang sekarang .

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, ia sudah merasa bosan sekarang. "Hey! Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah melangkahkan kakinya. "Mau pulang." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Hati-hati yah!" Teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang hanya melihat punggungnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Hei Sakura-chan, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yah, baru saja aku mengenalnnya…" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" Naruto merasa semakin bodoh dengan pertanyaanya yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Entah bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu muncul dan terbesit dalam pikirannya. _'Hah bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa yang kuberikan pada Sakura? Jelas-jelas Sakura baru saja mengenalnya!'_ pikir Naruto.

"Pernah… dia pria yang waktu itu hampir menabrakku."

Naruto bernafas, lega. Karena ternyata Sasuke hanyalah seorang yang pernah bertemu dengan Sakura secara tidak sengaja.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto mendorong kursi roda Sakura dengan perlahan sambil menikmati indahnya sore hari didekat danau. Kadang Naruto iseng mengerjai Sakura, kadang juga ia menyuruh Sakura untuk bernyanyi disepanjang jalan.

-000-

Sasuke sampai dihalaman depan rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang tidak ia kenal. Segera saja ia turun dari motornya dan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar yang ia tingali. Disepanjang jalannya, ia begitu dihormati oleh para pelayannya. Setiap ia bertemu dengan para pelayannya, pasti mereka akan menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat untuk sang tuan muda Uchiha. Namun, sang tuan muda hanya acuh begitu saja.

Ketika, Sasuke akan memasuki ruang utama ia dihadang oleh kepala pelayannya. "Maaf, tuan. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Ia sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Tidak perlu bertanya siapa orang yang mencarinya. Sasuke langsung saja melangkah keruang tamu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang mencarinya. Ia tau betul orang tersebut siapa, meskipun ia melihat hanya dari belakang. Dari kepalanya saja ia sudah tahu. Ia adalah orang yang begitu ia cintai, ia adalah orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Namun, ia juga menanam dendam pada orang itu karena orang itu telah pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Meninggalkannya dalam kesedihan, meninggalkannya dalam keterpurukan, dan meninggalkannya tersiksa sendiri.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tubuh dan mulutnya bergetar tak karuan. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya yang seakan-akan terpaku kuat dilantai. "Itachi-nii…" guman Sasuke pelan.

Orang yang sedang duduk membelakangi Sasuke merasa namanya terpanggil, sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Ahhh… Hai Sasu sayang~" Sapa Itachi begitu melihat Sasuke yang suddah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa berat dan bergetar. Ketika ia melihat wajah kakaknya terbesit sebuat perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan didalam hatinya entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Marah? Benci? Rindu? Ataukah ia sudah muak dengan kakaknya ini?

Sasuke sudah tepat berada didepan Itachi. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan Itachi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang tulus.

"Lihatlah dirimu! Kau sudah besar sekarang!" celoteh Itachi sambil memeluk adiknya.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangannya kini sudah terkepal kuat.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasu…" Ucap Itachi yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukanya.

"Kau… kemana saja kau selama ini?" geram Sasuke terhadap kakaknya. Sasuke masih menahan emosinya kuat-kuat.

"Hei! Duduklah dulu, apa kau tidak rindu dengan kakakmmu ini?" ucap Itachi santai dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kemana saja kau?!" kini amarah Sasuke sudah mencapai titik puncaknya. Ia memberikan penekanan nada pada tiap kalimatnya.

"Aku… mencari kebebasan…" Jawab Itachi. Itachi menghirup nafasnya yang terasa berat. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"...aku mencari kebahagiaanku Sasuke." Sambug Itachi.

"Hanya karena ingin mencari kebebasmu, kau membiarkan aku dalam kehancuran? Hanya karena ingin mencari kebahagiaanmu, kau membuatku terpuruk dalam kesedihan…? kau…" Sasuke merundukkan kepalanya, tangannya semakin terkepal semakin erat sehingga membuat otot-otot lengannya terlihat keluar.

"Itu semua bukan keinginanku Sasuke… itu semua karena keadaan yang membuatku kabur dari rumah." Jelas Itachi.

Kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu terlintas didalam pikiran Sasuke dan Itachi. Saat itu kedua orang tua mereka sedang bertengkar hebat sehingga membuat ibu mereka hampir bunuh diri. Tapi Sasuke dan Itachi menghalangi ibunya untuk bunuh diri. Sasuke yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun dan Itachi berumur 16 tahun. Ibunya tidak tega melihat kedua putranya yang tengah menangis miris dalam pelukkan ibunya. Mereka sudah menyadarkan ibunya untuk tidak bunuh diri.

Pada saat tengah malam pada hari itu, suasana sudah menjadi tenang. Semua orang sudah tertidur lelap. Kecuali Itachi yang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Pikirannya sangat mengganggu. Entah, sadar atau tidak. Itachi telah mengambil tas sekolahnya. Ia mengambil baju-bajunya dan peralatan lain yang ia butuhkan, ia memasukkan semua benda-benda tersebut kedalam tasnya.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, jejak-jejak air matanya pun masih terlihat dipipinya.

Itachi mengambil sehelai kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya. Setelah ia menulis surat, ia taruh kertas tersebut diatas meja belajarnya. Dan Itachi pergi menghilang meningalkan rumah tersebut.

"Cih, kenapa baru sekarang kau menapakkan kakimu kembali?" Cetus Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihatmu Sasuke…"

"Apa kau senang melihatku begini! Melihatku hancur, terluka, tersiksa. Apa kau senang sekarang, hah?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau mau sekarang, hah?!"

"Aku…" Ucapan Itachi terpotong karena Sasuke telah menarik kerah bajunya, sehingga ia tertarik dari duduknya.

"Jika kau kesini bukan karena hal yang penting. Aku harap kau harus segera pergi dari rumah ini!" Sasuke yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran, dengan begitu kuatnya menghempaskan tubuh Itachi keatas sofa.

"Apa kau membenciku Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang melihat sorot mata adiknnya begitu sinis dan begitu ingin membunuhnya. Bukan hanya dari tatapannya saja, tapi juga aura yang ada ditubuh Sasuke sangat mencekam. Itachi tetap saja berusaha sekuat-kuatnya untuk tetap melihat tatapan mata adiknya tersebut.

BUAGH.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke, kini ia sudah tidak segan-segan untuk menonjok wajah kakaknya. Sudut bibir Itachi mengeluarkan darah akibat menerima pukulan dari Sasuke.

"Apa sebegitu bencinya dirimu padaku hingga kau memukulku? Aku rela kau pukul berkali-kali, asalkan rasa sakit hatimu dapat terobati Sasuke." Ucap Itachi yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengelap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI!" teriak Sasuke didepan wajah Itachi. Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya diatas lantai, kedua tangannya menjabak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"PEERRRGIII…!" Teriak Sasuke dengan suara yang lantang namun terdengar sedikit serak. Sasuke menggeram frustasi, kini ia mulai menangis dan menjerit histeris.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Tapi aku mohon, tolong jaga dirimu…" ucap Itachi dengan nada khawatir. Terlalu miris ia melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti ini. Begitu tersiksanya kah ia? Begitu hancurnya kah hatinya? Itachi tak habis pikir, keluarga macam apakah ini? _'sebegitu jahatkah aku dimata Sasuke hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?' _Batin Itachi.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Itachi harus pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggeram sendirian diruang tamu. Sebenarnya, hati kecil Itachi ingin membantu Sasuke yang terpuruk sendiri, namun dalam keadaan dan kondisi Sasuke yang seperti itu, Ia dengan berat hati harus tetap meniggalkan Sasuke.

"AARRGGHHH."

Haruskah setiap manusia menyalahkan keadaan? Salahkah jika menyalahkan keadaan? Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali.. apa keadaan itu bisa dirubah jadi lebih baik? Dan… apa keadaan bisa menjawabnya? Jika bisa, tolong berikan jawaban untuk Sasuke.

-000-

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai rambut berwarna biru yang digulung keatas. Parasnya cantik nan elok. Ia duduk dengan anggunnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya sehingga paha mulus miliknya terekspose dengan jelas.

"Hah… nanti saja aku jelaskan, aku lelah." Jawab seorang pria bermanik onyx, ia meleparkan jasnya kesembarang arah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Sepertinya buruk?" cibir wanita yang ada dihadapannya dengan snyum yang menyeringai.

"…" pria itu, kini tengah memijat pelipis kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing.

"Butuh pijatan?" seringaian yang ada diwajah wanita itu semakin melebar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang tubuh sang pria. Ia memijat-mijat pelan kedua bahu pria yang ada didepannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik kecilmu itu?" Tanya wanita tersebut.

"Dia… semakin kehilangan kewarasannya."

"Apa kau menyesal sudah meninggalkannya?" kedua tangan wanita itu yang tadinya memijat dibahu, sekarang sudah berpindah untuk meraba-raba dada bidang pria tersebut. Kepalanya sendiri ia senderkan ditengkuk pria itu.

"Entahlah… kau membuatku bernafsu Konan." Ucap pria tersebut sambil mencumbu wanita yang ia panggil Konan tersebut.

Konan yang diperlakukan seperti itu, tiba-tiba sudah berpindah kedalam pangkuan pria yang sedang mencumbunya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher pria tersebut, sedangkan tangan kiri pria itu memegang pinggul Konan dan yang tangan kanannya memijat-mijat buah dada Konan yang masih tertutupi oleh baju yang ia kenakan.

"Enghh~ puaskan aku Itachi… aku akan membuatmu lupa akan masalahmu." Ucap Konan disela-sela ciumannya. Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling bergulat dan bibir mereka saling bergulat satu sama lain. Pijatan-pijatan tangan Itachi yang semula secara pelan sekarang berubah menjadi remasan-remansan yang kuat.

"Engghhh… ahh.." kini Konan sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang keluar.

"Buat aku melupakan masalahku, Nona. Maka akan kupuaskan tubuhmu seharian ini." Ucap Itachi dengan nada yang sexy ditelinga Konan. Konan semakin mengeluh kegelian ketika Itachi menjilat daun telinganya.

"Apapun permintaanmu, Tuan…"

-000-

'_Maaf aku harus pergi. Jaga kondisimu baik-baik. Selama aku tidak ada, tolong jaga ibu baik-baik._

_Semoga keluarga ini menjadi lebih baik dan aku akan memulai kehidupanku yang baru. '_

-Uchiha Itachi-

Ahh, mungin aku akan mengganti nama margaku, aku tidak pantas menyandang nama 'Uchiha'.

-000-

TBC.

Okeh, ini fict yang ancur. Saya tau.

Maaf gak bisa bales pertanyaan, next chap yah ^^ makasih buat doa'nya minna-san. Tapi tangan aku masih sakit makanya telat update. But, buat pertanyaan boleh dikotak riview ^^ next chap bakal aku bales satu-satu :*

Read n Review please.


	5. A News

"Ah, kau siswa dari Konoha High school yah?"

"A-aku… aku tidak sekolah. Ah! Ma-maksudku aku home schooling dirumah."

"Kau… kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hanya karena ingin mencari kebebasmu, kau membiarkan aku dalam kehancuran? Hanya karena ingin mencari kebahagiaanmu, kau membuatku terpuruk dalam kesedihan…? kau…"

"Apa kau senang melihatku begini! Melihatku hancur, terluka, tersiksa. Apa kau senang sekarang, hah?!"

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : M

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 5 : A News

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

"Selamat pagi…."

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

"Ah… Sakura-chan, hari ini ada kabar gembira untukmu." Ucap sang kepala keluarga Haruno.

Dialah yang memulai percakapan dengan keluarganya terlebih dahulu. Sakura, Kizashi dan Mebuki berada diruang makan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan oleh Mebuki. Sebelum sarapan mereka berbincang-bicang terlebih dahulu, saling berbagi cerita dan saling berbagi kasih sayang. Dan pagi ini sang ayah –Kizashi- membawakan kabar gembira untuk putrinya.

"Apa kabar baiknya?" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Ada dokter spesialis yang bisa menyembuhkanmu, Sakura. Dia lulusan dari Amerika dan sekarang ia bekerja di rumah sakit yang ada di Jepang."

Sakura yang tadinya mendengarkan dengan seksama kini matanya mulai berbinar-binar, senyumannya juga mulai melebar. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi ibunya pun juga ikut tersenyum ketika mendengar kabar dari suaminya.

"Benarkah ayah?" tanya Sakura dengan menggengam erat kedua tangan ayahnya. Berharap ia bisa benar-benar sembuh.

"Yah, ayah yakin kau bisa sembuh." Jawab Kisazhi lembut.

"Apa kau yakin?" Ucap Mebuki yang kini juga ikut ambil suara. Mebuki meletakkan makanan-makanan yang sudah dimasaknya keatas meja makan dan ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Yah aku yakin. Dia anak dari temanku. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia langsung diangkat rumah sakit Amerika yang terkenal. Dan sekarang ia dipindah tugaskan diJepang." Tegas Kisazhi.

"Nah, sekarang apa kau mau periksa kondisimu Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki yang menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Tentu! Tentu aku mau, ibu! Aku kan ingin sembuh."

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan kerumah sakit."

"Ung? Memangnya dirumah sakit mana ayah?"

"Yah, untunglah sekarang ini dia sedang bertugas di Konoha Hospital. Jadi, kita tidak perlu jauh-jauh menemuinya."

-000-

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" rintih Sasuke yang tidak tahan lagi berdiam diri. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau kuliah! Apalagi diluar negeri!"

"Mau jadi apa kau hah? Jika kau tidak mau kuliah seperti ini?" Fugaku meletakkan koran yang dibacanya. Matanya menatap sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku kuliah jika hidupku saja sudah hancur seperti ini?!"

"Kau harus tetap kuliah di Inggris, Sasuke. Dan kau harus mengambil jurusan bisnis manajemen. Karena kelak, kau yang akan menggantikan ayah."

Percuma sudah Sasuke meminta pengertian dari sang ayah. Ayahnya terlalu egois, keras kepala, dan selalu mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang berkuasa dan dia yang berhak memerintah.

Sasuke harus menelan kenyataan pahit dari ayahnya, karena ia dipaksakan untuk kuliah di Inggris dengan jurusan bisnis manajemen. Dan ia harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah dibangun oleh keluarga besarnya sejak dulu. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha.

Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarga kita, yang sudah kita bangun dari dulu hah?!" Ucap Fugaku dengan sengit.

"Aku. Tidak. Sudi." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Jadi itu mau'mu? Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu. Jangan pernah menyesal. Dan kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Fugaku bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil jas berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan diatas meja yang ada disamping kursi yang ia duduki. Fugaku mengenakan jasnya, tapi sesekali Sasuke dapat menangkap wajah Fugaku yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

Sasuke tau akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya. Setiap ia melanggar atau tidak mematuhi setiap perkataan dari ayahnya. Dapat dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Ayahnya penuh dengan larangan dan ancaman. Jadi, apapun yang ayahnya inginkan, Sasuke harus mengikuti perintahnya.

Bagaikan seorang budak yang harus selalu patuh pada Tuannya. Seorang budak tetaplah budak, ia tidak bisa menentang ataupun melanggar perintah dari Tuannya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu itu. Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku yang berjalan melewati Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke diruangan pribadi Fugaku.

-000-

"Hai! Pasti kau Sakura kan?" Ucap pemuda yang mengenakan jas khas milik dokter yang berwarna putih.

"Uhm.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ketika ia melihat sosok dokter muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. Aku yang akan merawatmu Sakura." Ucap Shikamaru tenang, ia memperhatikan Sakura yang duduk dikursi roda mulai dari kaki hingga wajahnya. Memang benar, ia adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura, anak dari teman ayahnya. Teman ayahnya yang sering sekali datang kerumah keluarganya. Teman ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang putri yang lumpuh akibat kecelakaan. Ia meminta Shikamaru untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan bahkan ia pernah menunjukkan foto putrinya pada Shikamaru, memang benar bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Sakura.

"Ahh.. Jadi kau dokter yang ayah bicarakan itu?"

"Hah, yah seperti itulah. Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Shikamaru yang tersadar bahwa Sakura sedang sendiri.

"Tadi ibu lupa membawa tasnya, jadi mereka harus kembali pulang untuk mengambilnya."

Entah mengapa, Sakura yang baru saja mengenal dokter muda yang ada dihadapannya ini merasakan kehangatan yang ada didalam diri Shikamaru.

"Mau diperiksa sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru ramah.

"Ah lebih baik aku menunggu kedua orang tuaku dulu."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menemanimu disini."

Dia sabar. Dia baik. Tidak banyak omong. Tapi murah senyum. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan tentang Shikamaru. Mata emerald milik Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap Shikamaru.

"Jangan! Kau kan harus merawat pasien yang lain?" protes Sakura.

"Hei! Aku juga butuh istirahat Sakura, aku lelah jika seharian ini terus-menerus mengurusi pasien." Celoteh Shikamaru yang duduk dikursi yang ada disamping Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pasien-pasienmu?"

"Lalu apa gunanya dokter lain?" Jawab Shikamaru dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Perkiraan Sakura salah. Shikamaru yang tadinya ia kira adalah sosok yang baik terhadap pasien-pasiennya ternyata ia sama saja dengan dokter-dokter muda yang tidak berpengalaman, tidak peduli dengan pasiennya.

"Waktumu itu sangat berharga. Setiap detiknya ada nyawa yang harus kau selamatkan. Setidaknya kau harus menolong sebuah nyawa yang berharga bagi manusia." Komentar Sakura.

"Darimana kau mempelajari kata-kata itu? Yah, memang. Ada banyak nyawa yang harus diselamatkan. Mereka yang sakit dan mereka yang sekarat. Selalu datang bergantian dan tak pernah mengenal waktu. Aku, sebagai dokter memang harus selalu siap siaga ketika menerima pasien-pasien yang sekarat. Memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka, mempertahankan nyawa mereka. Tapi…" Shikamaru menghela nafasnya sejenak, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jasnya. Menatap Sakura yang masih dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"… jika takdir sudah berkata lain kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Malaikat maut sudah menjemput mereka. seolah-olah malaikat maut datang bersamaan dengan mereka yang sudah sekarat."

Sakura terperangah ketika mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shikamaru. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali_. 'Dia.. benar-benar dokter yang hebat!' _pikir Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pasien yang masih bisa disembuhkan? Apa mereka bisa sembuh?"

"Pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh." Shikamaru menatap heran pada gadis yang ada disampingnya tersebut.

"Sakura-chan… maaf kau harus menunggu lama." Ucap Mebuki yang baru saja tiba dan dibelakangnya ada sang suami yang mengikutinya.

"Ah… rupanya kau sudah bertemu dengan Shikamaru?" Tanya Kisazhi yang melihat putrinya duduk dengan seorang dokter yang ia bicarakan.

"Yah, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Apa kabar, paman?" Jawab Shikamaru yang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Kisazhi. Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan, lalu diikuti dengan Mebuki yang juga menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat! Kami sehat-sehat saja." Jawab Kisazhi.

"Sakura, orang tua'mu sudah datang. Bagaimana jika kita mulai memeriksamu sekarang?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lembut pada Shikamaru. Saat Sakura hendak menggerakkan kursi rodanya, tiba-tiba Shikamaru berjalan kebelakangnya.

"Biar aku saja."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang, jantungnya terasa berdebar ketika melihat Shikamaru tersenyum. _'Ini… kenapa? Perasaan ini sama seperti ketika aku bersama Naruto-kun.' Batin Sakura._

Sakura tidak sadar kini ia sudah berada didalam ruang pemeriksaan, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang banyak sekali peralatan kedokteran, namun tidak ada sedikitpun obat-obatan didalam ruangannya, tidak seperti ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Bau obat-obatan tercium dengan jelas diindra penciuman Sakura. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus menahan nafasnya. Tapi diruangan ini berbeda dengan rangan yang lain.

"Hari kita akan melakukan _city scan. _Apa benar sel syaraf kakimu tidak berfungsi lagi. Dari hasil pemeriksaanmu yang sebelumnya, urat syaraf yang ada dikakimu itu terputus sehingga kau dikatakan lumpuh secara permanen." Jelas Shikamaru pada Sakura yang jelas terlihat ketakutan diwajahnya.

"Seperti itulah kata dokter yang dulu pernah menangani Sakura." Ucap Mebuki dengan nada yang sedih.

Ia teringat ketika bagaimana anaknya mengalami kecelakaan, ketika Sakura terluka parah, dan ketika Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan kedua kakinya. Dan Sakura mengalami shok berat, sungguh miris hati seorang ibu ketika melihat putri kesayangannya menjadi seperti itu. Mebuki sendiri tidak percaya dengan kenyataan tersebut, ingin hatinya berontak.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_Mebuki P.O.V_

'L-U-M-P-U-H….?'

Seperti petir kata-kata dokter itu menyambar telingaku. Tidak keras memang. malah pelan. Terlalu pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi ketika mendiagnosis penyakit anakku, memvonis Sakura. kata-katanya seperti halilintar di telingaku.

Sejenak aku tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Otakku terasa kosong. Kata-kata dokter tersebut selalu memantul didalam otakku_. 'Lumpuh secara permanen?' _Gemanya seakan-akan terasa sampaike ujung jari kakiku.

Aku bukan seorang dokter. Aku cuman seorang ibu yang malang. Ibu yang sedang menghadapi cobaan. Suamiku terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Sakura, sedangkan anakkku.. Sakura. Seorang gadis yang akan tumbuh kedalam masa remaja harus kehilangan kelincahannya. Haruskah ia kehilangan masa remajanya? _'TIDAK JANGAN SAMPAI!' _batinku selalu berontak harus menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

"Apa penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan? Maksudku apa tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyembuhkan anakku?!" tanyakku yang masih saja berusaha menyakinkan dokter yang telah mendiagnosis Sakura.

"Maaf… tapi kakinya terlalu mengalami kerusakaan yang parah. Tulang kakinya yang patah, urat-urat syaraf dan otot kakinya rusak. Kami masih bisa menangani tulang-tulangnya yang patah dan otot kakinya yang bergeser, namun…" dokter terebut menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, ia menatap wajahku yang sudah basah akibat air mataku yang berlinang dengan derasnya. Aku berharap. Berharap lebih agar Sakura dapat sembuh…

"… urat syarafnya sudah terputus. Terlalu berbahaya jika kita melakukan operasi kembali jika keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu. Bersyukurlah, karena Sakura masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup!"

Oh Tuhan! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan kepada keluargaku? Haruskah aku menyalahkan-Mu? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyalahkan apa yang telah direncanakan-Nya.

Dan yah, sepertinya aku memang harus bersyukur kepada-Mu, karena anakku masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup yang kedua kalinya. Suamiku dan anakku, yah.. aku harus bersyukur karena Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawa mereka.

"Kondisi Sakura masih kritis, dan sepertinya ia mengalami koma. Tapi tidak akan lama, ia akan segera sadar."

"Terima kasih." Kucoba tersenyum walaupun dalam hatiku terasa sakit. Tersayat-sayat. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus anak dan suamiku yang mengalami kecelakaan begitu hebatnya. Sangat miris rasanya, ketika melihat orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi harus terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat putriku, Sakura. Apa dia bisa menerima kenyataan? Apa dia bisa menerima keadaannya yang lumpuh?

**END FLASH BACK.**

_Normal P.O.V_

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia dibantu dengan suster-suster yang ada disana. Tubuhnya sudah terbaring, hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Entah karena takut atau apa, yang penting dalam hati Sakura ia terus –menerus berdoa.

Ranjang Sakura kini mulai bergerak masuk kedalam mesin _city scan_ yang didalamnya memancarkan sinar _x-ray_ yang berwarna biru terang sehingga orang-orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut harus menggunakan peralatan khusus untuk seluruh tubuh dan khususnya mata.

Kisazhi melihat istrinya yang begitu gugup, langsung saja ia mendekap tubuh istrinya. Berharap kecemasannya berkurang dan saling berbagi kekuatan satu sama lain.

Prosesnya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sekitar kurang lebih dari sepuluh menit Sakura sudah keluar dari alat tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi hasilnya sudah keluar, sebaiknya kita keruanganku saja." Ucap Shikamaru yan menyadarkan lamunan Sakura dan kekhawatiran kedua orang tuanya.

-000-

Sakura duduk terdiam diatas kursi rodanya, sesekali ia bersenandu riang sambil memainkan gitarnya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya dengan hari ini. Ia begitu bahagia, hatinya meledak-ledak setelah mendapatkan kabar yang ia ia nanti-nanti dan ia harapkan selama ini. Tapi, ia tidak boleh bersenang-senang dulu saat ini, karena ia masih butuh proses untuk melewati cobaan yang berikutnya.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika lehernya tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang.

"Ada kabar baik apa untukku hari ini hah?" sambut Naruto dengan nada yang begitu gembira.

"Tidak perlu kuceritakan kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kan?"

"Selamat yah..semoga kau lekas sembuh."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, masih butuh proses yang lama untuk sembuh…kata dokter aku masih bisa sembuh, asalkan aku rajin menjalani terapi."

Naruto yang daritadi melingkarkan tanganya dieher Sakura, kini berpindah untuk menghadap Sakura dan bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih bisa sembuh… selama kau menjalani pengobatan, aku akan selalu setia mendampingimu.. aku akan selalu menemanimu terapi dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan melihatmu berjalan kembali dengan kedua kakimu ini."

Sakura tersipu ketika mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, beruntungnya Sakura memiliki Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Sakura, sentuhan lembuh yang ia berikan membuat senyum Sakura semakin terlihat jelas dalam paras cantiknya. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura, sehingga tidak ada batas lagi diantara mereka. Kedua insan tersebut saling menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman-ciuman hangat yang saling menyalurkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

-000-

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengendarai motornya mengeliling seluruh Konoha kini mulai merasa lelah. Bukan hanya fisik, tapi hatinya juga. Hari sudah menunjukkan larut malam, tapi ia terus saja melajukan motornya. Entah kemana ia akan pergi, pikirannya juga sudah melayang entah kemana.

Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi bukannya sepi tapi malah dijalan yang Sasuke lewati semakin banyak muda-mudi yang hilir mudik berdatangan. Ia melihat begitu banyak segerombolan muda-mudi yang ada dijalanan, ternyata mereka sedang melalukan balap liar yang dilakukan pada tengah malam.

Dengan sengaja Sasuke membelokkan arah laju motornya kearah arena balap liar cahaya penerangan tidak begitu jelas dan terlihat begitu samar-samar, namun ketika Sasuke lewat banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Banyak wanita-wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatap memuja, sedangkan yang pria menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sinis.

"Hei bocah! Sedang apa kau disini hah?"

"Kau mau mencari botol susumu kan? Hahhaha.."

"Ini sudah malam! Nanti orang tuamu mencarimu!"

Seperti itulah celoteh-celoteh yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap saja melajukan motornya dengan perlahan. Ia menghentikan motornya didekat lintasan balap area. Ia melihat suasana yang begitu ramai, wanita-wanita yang berpakaian seksi, pria-pria yang bertampang sangar dan urakan yang membawa botol birnya masing-masing dan tidak lupa juga dengan suara-suara motor yang begitu mencekat ditelinga.

"Hei-hei! Lihat! Kita punya tamu tak diundang rupanya!" ucap seorang pria yang berjalan mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Kau ini masih bocah nak! Tidak pantas kau disini! Kau lebih pantas berada dirumah dan dijaga oeh pengasuhmu."

"hahahha…" suara tertawa orang-orang yang ada disana begitu menggelegar, sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan muka yang datar, kali ini ia masih belum terpancing dengan emosinya.

"Hentikan! Apa kalian tidak tau siapa dia?" teriak seorang pria ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni Sasuke. Mereka yang tertawa, langsung terbungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ah kalian memang tidak tau siapa dia…?" ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih setia duduk diatas motornya.

"…. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal itu! Lihat saja tampangnya yang rupawan ini!" orang tersebut memegang wajah Sasuke, tapi segera saja ia tepis tangan pria itu.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih sebal melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya kini tengah menyeringai puas.

"Berhubung kita kedatangan tamu kehormatan, bagaimana jika kau ikut bermain dengan kita? Suatu kehormatan jika kau mau ikut bermain dengan kita."

"Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Seluruh wilayah yang ada disini adalah wilayahku, jika kau menang kau bisa mengambil wilayahku ini. Bagaimana?"

"Jika aku kalah?"

"Jika kau kalah…?!"

-000-

TBC.

Okeh deh bales review dulu dari chap. 3 sama chap 4 :

milkyways99 : thanks yah buat doanya, dan sekarang alhamdulilah udah sembuh kok :)

uhm rate M yah? Uhm… masih pikir2 ulang xD paling cuman slight2 doank sih… #digebukin #authornyastres

zhaErzha : sangkyu :* ini udah lanjut kok malah lebih panjang xD

pinky blossom : makasih banyakk buat doa dan reviewnya *pelukcium #hah!

Okeh ini udah lanjut kok.. #darikemarinsih?

Hanazono yuri : *pukpuk :* ntar aku sediain tissu kok :D eh, emang ada Ino yah? :o

Fanny-san : hehhe, boleh greget kok tapi jangan sampe makan meja yah ntar keselek #nahlo!

Hooh cinta segita? Aku sih maunya cinta lingkaran…. xD #plak..

Cereal : sankyuu~ ini udah sembuh dan lanjut kok…

Kawaii cherry : haha, iyah tuh tukang bikin onar! Dasar! #dicekek. :D

Thanks yah… :)  
caseley : udah lanjut kok… rieview lagi donk..

Zhao mei-mei : ihhh namanya lucu deh.. :D #pengen aku makan #plak sangkyu yah~

Airyharuna : neee-chhaann~ huah, iyah nih authornya gimana sih! Susah nee-chan ngungkapin apa yang ada dalam pikiran kedalam tulisan… nah jadi begitulah fict. Saya ancur lebur tak karuan rupanya… -_- #pudung

Hanazono yuri againnn : thanks yah udah ngikutin terus :) ohya, maaf sebelumnya disini mungkin bakal jarang ada scene sasusaku apalagi romance mereka. soalnya, dicerita ini aku buat kisah sasuke dan sakura yang punya permasalahannya masing2. Jadi yah seperti inilah ceritanya… maaf yah…

Fanny-san agaiinnn : hahaha, ampun jangan bunuuh saya.. saya tau itu fict. Terpendek.. tapi dichap ini udah aku tebus kok dosa ku..(?)

Lala y : udah lanjjuutt… :D

Okeh, terima kasih buat doa, review dan yang mau ngikutin fict. Ini…

Saya tau banyak kekurangan saya dalam pembuatan fict. Jadi saya mohon untuk membantu saya untuk memperbaiki fict saya ini … #bantu-bantu yah! :D saya akan sangat merasa senang jika kalian mau review meskipun dengan kata "lanjut" saja… dan saya hargai review itu….

Dan ini… chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis #yahbagikusih xD #dihajar #dicekek #dichidori #disaringgan #buaakkk… xD

Okehh… dosa saya sudah tertebus..

Read n Review ?


	6. The problem is Coming

"Berhubung kita kedatangan tamu kehormatan, bagaimana jika kau ikut bermain dengan kita? Suatu kehormatan jika kau mau ikut bermain dengan kita."

"Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Seluruh wilayah yang ada disini adalah wilayahku, jika kau menang kau bisa mengambil wilayahku ini. Bagaimana?"

"Jika aku kalah?"

"Jika kau kalah…?!"

* * *

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : M

MainPair : SasuSaku slight NaruHina

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 6 : The problem is Coming

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

* * *

Kriiinggg.. kriiing…..

Bel sebanyak dua kali sudah berbunyi, menandakan waktunya untuk istirahat. Waktu untuk mengisi perut yang kosong, waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran sejenak dan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Mereka duduk dibangku yang yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Oy, Naruto kau mau pesan apa?" tanya salah seorang teman Naruto yang ikut bergerombol dengannya.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sedangkan teman Naruto yang hendak memesankan makanan untuk mereka hanya mengangguk paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Naruto. Ia berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan memesan makanan disalah satu stand yang ada dikantin.

Ketika pesanannya sudah datang, ia tampak kewalahan membawanya sendiri. Naruto yang melihat temannya sedang kesusahan langsung saja ia hampiri. Membantu untuk membawakan mangkuk-mangkuk yang penuh dengan makanan yang mereka inginkan.

"Yo! Butuh bantuan? Bilang saja kalau kau memang butuh!" Celetuk Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang temannya.

"Ah, terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil memberikan dua buah mangkuk pada Naruto, dan Naruto membawanya dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto harus menjaga keseimbangannya karena mangkuk itu berisi mie ramen yang yang isinya memenuhi mangkuk tersebut. Dan ia tidak ingin mie ramen atau kuah mie tersebut terjatuh sedikitpun karena itu adalah makanan favoritenya.

Padangan Naruto hanya terfokus pada kedua mangkuk mie ramen yang ada dikedua tangannya, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Dan sesekali ia juga meniup-niup mie ramennya karena kuahnya yang begitu panas.

BUGH

PYAR

"Kyyaaa…~"

Suara pecahnya mangkuk membelah suara keriuhan yang ada dikantin. Naruto yang tidak memperhatikan jalan, akibatnya ia menabarak seorang gadis yang ada didepannya. Kedua mangkuknya terjatuh, salah satu dari mangkuk yang berisi mie ramen dengan kuah yang panas terkena gadis tersebut. Yang lebih tepatnya, bagian paha sebelah kanan yang harus tersiram dengan kuah panas. Karena memang diKonoha High School, murid putrinya mengenakan rok yang tingginya hanya 10cm diatas lutut.

"Agh, a-apa ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto gelagapan melihat gadis yang ada didepannya tersebut, ia terus-menerus merintih kesakitan.

Karena bingung hendak apa, Naruto pun mencoba membantunya berdiri. Namun, usahanya sia-sia karena gadis tersebut tak mampu untuk berdiri. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Naruto harus menggendongnya didepan atau bridal style. Ia harus segera membawa gadis tersebut ke ruangan UKS, ia berusaha berlari namun selalu tersendat karena banyak murid-murid yang lain menggerubunginya dan menutupi jalannya. Ketika jalan tidak ada yang menghalangi lagi, ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin yang ia mampu.

-000-

Naruto sampai diruang UKS, dengan perlahan-lahan ia melatakkan gadis tersebut diatas ranjang. Ruang UKS dalam keadaan kosong, karena ini adalah jam istirahat dan guru-guru pun pasti juga akan ikut beristirahat. Naruto sangat kebingungan hendak melakukan apa, apalagi ketika ia melihat gadis tersebut terus merintih dan mulai menangis karena kesakitan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada paha gadis tersebut yang sangat jelas terlihat sangat merah kebiruan dan ada sedikit luka yang mulai melepuh disekitar paha gadis tersebut yang tersiram kuah panas.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto melihat beberapa botol air mineral yang ada diatas meja UKS. Segera saja ia mengambilnya dan menyiramkan air mineral tersebut keluka gadis tersebut dengan secara perlahan.

Sudah dua botol mineral yang sudah ia siramkan pada lukanya, dan paha putih mulus yang semula merah kini sudah mulai mereda.

"Hei! Apa sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Naruto yang melihat gadis yang ada didepannya mulai merasa tenang.

"Argh… a-aku su-sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi masih terasa panas." Ucap gadis tersebut dengan terbata-bata. Seorang gadis bersuraikan rambut indigo panjang, wajah putih bersih, tubuh semampai nan mulus. Ia terlihat bak seperti boneka Barbie hidup. Cantik, walaupun tidak menggunakan make up diwajahnya.

"Sebentar akan kuambilkan obat luka untukmu." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mencari-cari obat yang tersedia dikotak P3K. setelah merasa menemukan obat yang cocok untuk gadis tersebut langsung saja ia duduk atas ranjang.

"Ini obat krim untuk luka bakar. Eng… i-ini un-untuk dioleskan pada luka." Ucap Naruto yang ikut terbata-bata seperti gadis itu. Sadar akan ucapan Naruto, wajah gadis itu langsung memerah mendengarkannya. Bukan hanya dia tapi wajah Naruto juga ikut memerah. Segera saja ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Bi-biar aku saja sendiri…"

"Ah jangan! Jika kau sendiri yang akan mengobatinya, pasti kau tidak akan tega. Biar aku saja…"

"…" memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan tega jika ia mengoleskan obat pada lukanya sendiri. Melihatnya saja ia sudah ketakutan.

"Biar aku saja…" ucap Naruto yang langsung saja merebut obat tersebut dari tangan gadis itu.

"Baik… maaf telah merepotkan, senpai.." gadis yang telah memanggilnya dengan kata 'senpai' tersebut membuang mukanya yang sudah sangat merah matang. Karena, bagian tubuh sensitifnya telah disentuh oleh Naruto. dan memang Naruto hanya bertujuan untuk mengoleskan obat padanya, bukan untuk berbuat hal yang macam-macam. Rasa sakit, nyeri, dan perih sangat terasa ketika obat yang dioleskan oleh Naruto menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Kau siswi kelas satu? Dari klan Hyuuga kan? Siapa namamu?" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu terhadap rasa sakitnya.

"Ahh.. i-iya… aku Hyuuga Hinata."

-000-

Cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barak memamerkan semburat cahaya kuning kemerahan dan orangenya. Menandakan bahwa sang fajar hendak menenggelamkan dirinya.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang menari-nari seiringan dengan berhembusnya angin semilir yang lewat menerpa tubuhnya, ia masih setia duduk tenang dengan memangku gitarnya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengamati keindahan alam yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei kau! Gadis cacat!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara tersebut. ia tersentak kaget, melihat tiga orang gadis yang datang menghampirinya.

"Jadi ini pacar Naruto-senpai?"

"Cih, gadis cacat seperti dia mana mungkin jadi kekasih Naruto-senpai!"

"Naruto adalah tipe pria yang sempurna! Mana mungkin dia punya pacar yang serba kekurangan seperti dia!?"

"Hahahhaha…."

Mereka mengelilinginya sambil tertawa geli.

"Namaku bukan gadis cacat! Namaku Sakura!" Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai menggeram marah melihat seringaian-seringaian iblis yang ada disenyuman mereka. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman mereka.

"Heh, aku kan tidak tanya namamu! Lagipula memang benarkan kalau kau memang cacat!" Sahut salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut berwarnah merah terang dan menggunakan kacamata.

"Hei Karin, bagaimana kalau dia kita beri pelajaran?" usul gadis beramput pirang dengan poni yang menghias wajahnya.

Gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil Karin tersebut menyeringai semakin lebar kala salah seorang temannya membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya dan teman yang satunya lagi.

Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka merebut paksa gitar yang ada dipangkuan Sakura dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Sehingga menyebabkan suara benturan yang keras antara gitar Sakura dan tanah.

"Hei itu gitarku!" dengan reflek Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh salah seorang dari mereka yang telah membuang gitarnya sesuka hatinya. Gadis tersebut terjungkal jatuh keatas tanah.

"Hei beraninya kau!"

"Arghh..!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan tak kala, gadis yang didorongnya tersebut langsung bangkit kembali dan menjabambak rambut Sakura dengan keras. Kepala Sakura harus terdongak keatas karena saking kerasnya jambakkan gadis tersebut.

"Hei Kimie, tenanglah dulu… ini masih pembukaan." Gadis yang dipanggil Kimie tersebut langsung melepaskan genggamanannya atau lebih tepatnya jambakkannya pada rambut Sakura.

Karin berjalan kebelakang kursi roda Sakura, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada genggaman kursi roda Sakura yang ada dibelakang. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, mulutnya ia letakkan tepat berada dibelakang telinga kiri Sakura.

"Hallo." Sapa Karin tenang. "Apa benar kau memang pacarnya Naruto-senpai?"

"I-iya." Sekujur tubuh Sakura merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Karin pada telinganya.

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan baru. Berjaga-jaga kalau gadis itu juga berniat menyakitinya. Tapi sapaanya begitu tenang. Begitu datar, tanpa emosi.

Dan benar saja, Karin mulai memaju-mundurkan kursi roda Sakura. merasa diperlakukan seperti itu, Sakura mulai takut tak karuan, _'Apa salahku? Dan siapa mereka?'_ batin Sakura terus menerus bertanya-tanya.

Kenapa bisa ia diperlakukan sebegini buruknya oleh mereka yang tidak ia kenal. Apa salah Sakura kepada mereka? lalu apa hubungannya dengan mereka yang selalu saja mengucapkan nama Naruto?

"Siapa kalian?! Aku tidak mengenal kalian, untuk apa kalian melakukan semua ini kepadaku?!" teriak Sakura yang setengah ketakutan.

"Siapa kami..? itu tidak penting…"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengenal kami…"

"Dan kenapa kami kasar padamu…? Kenapa yah? Karena KAU. SUDAH. MEREBUT. NARUTO-SENPAI. DARI. KAMI!"

Sahut mereka dengan berurutan. Karin yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada penekanan disetiap katanya langsung mendapatkan tatapan horror dari Sakura.

-000-

Seorang pria berambut raven tengah duduk diatas rerumputan dan menghembuskan asap dari rokok yang ia hisap. Pikirannya telah melayang tak menentu. Memikirkan hal semalaman yang membuatnya geram.

'_Bagaimana jika aku kalah…?'_

'_Jika kau kalah…?'_

'_Kau harus mau bekerja denganku..'_

'_Pekerjaan macam apa yang kau berikan?!'_

'_Aku yakin kedua pilihan yang kubuat itu sama-sama menguntungkannya bagimu.'_

Titik demi titik abu rokok mulai berjatuhan, menyisakan batang rokok yang belum terkena api. Pemuda tersebut masih saja memikirkan kejadian tersebut. Ia kalah. Ia telah kalah melawan pengendara motor jalanan. Dan harus menerima resikonya.

'_Kau kalah Uchiha! Kau harus bekerja denganku!'_

'_Cih!'_

'_Aku jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal bekerja denganku.'_

"Arrgghhh. Berengsek!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal memikirkannya. Rokoknya telah habis, dan putungnya ia buang kesembarang arah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

-000-

"Kyyaaa~" Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya tak kala ketiga orang gadis yang ada dihadapannya sedang mempermainkannya. Kursi rodanya mereka dorong kesana-kemari, saling mengoper satu sama lain.

"Kumohon. Hentikan….kumohon… hiks…"

"Memohonlah lebih keras lagi jika kau ingin berhenti!"

"hahhaha…"

"HENTIKAN!" sebuah suara baringtone berat langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan mereka. mereka langsung terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Sas-Sasuke-senpai?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?"

"I-ini bukan.. bukan urusanmu Senpai!"

"Memang bukan. Tapi, bagaimana jika pihak sekolah tau bahwa murid-muridnya adalah seorang berandalan?"

"Kau sendiri juga begitu kan!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Pergi dari sini atau…"

"Karin sudahlah sebaiknya kita pergi. Kau tau kan Sasuke-senpai itu seperti apa?"

"Baik kami akan pergi. Ayo Shion, Kimie kita pergi!"

"Kyyaaa~"

Dengan sigap, Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir terjungkal jatuh dari kursi rodanya. Tubuh Sakura sengaja didorong oleh salah satu dari mereka yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah Sasuke membantu Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya, langsung saja ia melihat ketiga gadis tersebut yang masih terlihat punggung mereka yang sedang berlari.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja mereka pergi." Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hendak mengejar mereka, langsung saja ia mencegah Sasuke.

-000-

"Jadi? sekarang ibumu sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur juga seperti kakakmu?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sejenak. Daritadi ia terus-menerus diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan oleh Sakura. mungkin, Sakura lebih tepatnya sedang mengintrogasi Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatnya penasaran. Dan sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari dalam diri Sasuke yaitu ia selalu saja menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, walaupun dengan gumanan yang singkat dan nada yang malas. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya untuk terus menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Dan lebih tepatnya hatinya terus menerus menginginkan ia harus bercerita pada Sakura tentang kehidupannya.

"Sudah kucoba berulang kali. Tapi, ayah selalu menemukanku dimana pun aku berada. Sekalipun aku berada diujung dunia. Entah, benda apa yang ayah pasangkan padaku sehingga ia selalu saja menemukanku…"

Kini Sakura mengerti perasaan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakit. Mata emeraldnya menatap sendu pada kedua mata onyx yang terkesan tajam nan kelam, namun baliknya penuh dengan kehancuran dan kesedihan.

"Kau pasti kesepian? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu? Kau mau kan?" Tebak Sakura, ketika ia menangkap sebuah ringkasan dari cerita Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Kau boleh main kerumahku kalau kau mau. Pasti orang tuaku akan senang jika kau mau main kesana."

Hati Sasuke kembali tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan? Senyuman tulus yang Sakura berikan pada Sasuke membuatnya terhanyut untuk beberapa saat. Seakan-akan ia terhipnotis.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ah! Jadi kau mau kerumahku? Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, tinggal satu blok dari sini." Ucap Sakura dengan nada riang.

-000-

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura meringkuk kedinginan dalam dinginnya malam.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak, aku mau menunggu Naruto-kun dulu."

"Apa kau yakin dia akan menjemputmu? Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Aku.. Aku tidak tau…"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari memang sudah menjelang malam, matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan, terangnya sore hari sudah berganti dengan gelapnya malam dan kehangatan matahari sudah berganti dengang dinginnya hembusan angin malam.

Setiap sore hari Sakura selalu pergi kedanau didekat rumahnya, ia ingin mencari ketenangan dan bernyanyi dengan gitar kesayangannya. Selain itu ia juga menunggu Naruto yang sepulang sekolah langsung menjemputnya. Tapi sekarang sudah berjam-jam ia sudah disini untuk menunggu Naruto, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Kesal dan kecewa, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berpikiran yang positif. _'Mungkin dia sedang latihan?' _pikir Sakura.

Terlalu terhanyut dalam pikirannya, sehingga Sakura tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah mendorong kursi rodanya.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. _'Ternyata dia baik juga…'_

-000-

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berhenti tepat didepan rumah Sakura. Rumah sederhana bercatkan warna putih dan pagar hitam yang ada didepannya.

"Masuklah sejenak, akan ku kenalkan pada kedua orang tuaku."

"Permisi, maaf apa ini kediaman keluarga Haruno?"

"Iya… dan aku dari keluarga Haruno" Jawab Sakura pada seorang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ahh… ini ada surat untuk Haruno Sakura. Apa kau orangnya?" Ucapnya sambil mencari sesuatu pada tas yang dibawanya.

"Iya, aku Haruno Sakura."

"Ini surat untukmu. Dan tolong tanda tangan disini." Tukang pos tersebut menyerahkan sebuah amplom berwarna coklat dan selembar kertas pada Sakura untuk ditanda tangani.

"Terima kasih. Saya permisi dulu…"

Tukang pos tersebut sudah pergi menjauh. Mata Sakura masih saja memperhatikan amplop coklat yang ia pegang. Tidak ada nama ataupun alamat yang mengirim surat. Yang ada hanyalah nama dan alamat rumahnya.

-000-

Sakura tersentak kaget tak percaya ketika ia melihat dari isi surat tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tangan dan mulutnya bergetar tak karuan.

Isi surat tersebut adalah beberapa lembar foto yang menggambarkan sosok orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Dan yang lebih naasnya lagi dilembar-lembar terakhir ia menemukan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sepasang insan manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan saling bercinta.

Sungguh perih hatinya, melihat orang yang begitu ia sayangi dan ia cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Tangannya sudah tak kuat lagi memegang foto-foto tersebut. Sehingga foto-foto itu jatuh berserakan disekelilingnya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang bersedih menjadi heran, langsung saja ia berjongkok didepan Sakura dan mengambil salah satu foto yang terjatuh. Ketika Sasuke melihat foto tersebut ia menggeram pelan, entah mengapa ia juga merasa sakit dan seperti merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Langsung saja, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura ketika ia melihat tangis Sakura yang mulai pecah. Tak tega rasanya melihat seorang perempuan yang tersakiti.

Sakura tak peduli lagi jika ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sedangkan, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat, dan salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Tatapannya datar tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hiks… hiks… Naruto-kun…~"

* * *

-000-

Holla minna-san ^^/ maaf yah telat ngepost , soalnya aku kecelakaan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya -_- (?)

Sebenernya di author note kali ini pengen aku kasih sama curhatanku, tapi berhubung gak penting juga sih (?) jadi ya udah deh buat bales review aja…

Milkyways99 : allhamdullihah udah kok, tapi sakit lagi nih… terus jadi drop lagi -_-

Fanny-san : udah aku bilang kan? Aku sih maunya mereka cinta lingkaran aja… biar urusannya kagak selesai2 … XD :3 #matiluthor!

Airyharuna : sangkyu nee-chan~ tapi dichap ini kayaknya ngedrop lagi deh… -_- yah silahkan dikomen lagi…

zhaErza : um enaknya Sasu diapain yah…? Aku peluk aja deh, trus aku ajak masuk kamar! #woy! #authornyamesum!

Pinky blossom : Uhmmm SasuSau yah…? Gak tau yah ntar jadinya gimana…? Apakah NaruSaku, ShikaSaku atauuuu SasuSaku… hooho authornya juga gak tau.. #dicekek #dibanting #digebukin!

Yoroshiku juga Arisa-chan ^^/

UchiHarunokid : Penasaran?! makanya… nonton terus donkkk #eh maksudnya baca terus .. XD

Hanazono yuri : udahhh….

Zhao mei-mei : yaudahlah aku panggil kamu mei-mei aja deh biar akrab :D

Uhmm,,, SasuSaku? Or NaruSaku? Gak tau juga sih… baca aja terus biar tau endingnya.. xD #plak!

Oh ya, fict ini sampek berapa chapter aku sendiri juga kurang tau yah? Soalnya banyak banget masalah-masalah buat fict. Ini… xD yah mungkin fict ini kisah yang tak berujung xD #halah #apasih!

BTW, yang review kok cuman itu-itu aja yah? Kalo mereka sih aku udah kenal… #plak #dicekek #digantung readers. Hehehe, bercanda. Berarti itu menandakan kalian itu setia sama fict. Aku… makasih yah… :*

Buat yang lain ayo donk kasih review juga, author-nya pengen kenalan nih sama kalian… #halah! #modus! xD

Read n Review again…


	7. Tears of Love

"Sudah kucoba berulang kali. Tapi, ayah selalu menemukanku dimana pun aku berada. Sekalipun aku berada diujung dunia. Entah, benda apa yang ayah pasangkan padaku sehingga ia selalu saja menemukanku…"

"Kau pasti kesepian? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu? Kau mau kan? Kau boleh main kerumahku kalau kau mau. Pasti orang tuaku akan senang jika kau mau main kesana."

"Ahh… ini ada surat untuk Haruno Sakura. Apa kau orangnya?"

"Hiks… hiks… Naruto-kun…~"

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : M

MainPair : SasuSaku slight NaruHina

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 7 : Tears of Love

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

Tangannya masih setia untuk terus bergerak menyelusuri rambut seorang gadis yang ada didalam dekapannya ini. Berusaha untuk menyalurkan kehangatannya satu sama lain ditengah-tengah dinginnya malam.

Bukan hanya untuk sekedar menyalurkan kehangatan, tapi juga menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan agar bisa menjadi lebih tegar, tabah dan kuat. Bukan hanya ia dan gadis itu saja yang mempunyai masalah. Orang lain, juga. Mereka sama, setiap orang pasti memiliki permasalahanya masing-masing dan memiliki berbagai cara untuk menyelesaikannya. Berbeda-beda masalah, maka berbeda-beda pula mereka menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya yang mulai merasakan kaos yang ia kenakan sudah basah akibat air mata gadis yang ada didalam dekapannya terus-menerus menangis tanpa henti.

"…"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau menangis terus? Menangis tidak akan pernah mengubah keadaan."

"Hiks.. a-aku…"

"Sebaiknya kau masuk sebelum ketahuan orang tuamu."

Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dengan perlahan. Ia melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan jejak-jejak air matanya sendiri dan mata Sakura yang memerah. Sungguh, Sasuke tak mengerti tentang perasaanya saat ini, ia merasa begitu lemah ketika harus melihat gadis yang ada didepannya ini menangis dan tersakiti.

"Tenanglah, mungkin besok ia akan memberikanmu penjelasan. Aku yakin, Naruto tidaklah seburuk itu."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika ia memang selingkuh dibelakangku? A-atau mungkin dia sudah bosan denganku? A-atau…"

"Sssttt… Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Tenangkan, pikiranmu dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil perlahan-lahan jari-jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang ada diwajah Sakura.

Hell! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Ini bukan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang antagonis yang tak memiliki perasaan, tapi mengapa ia bisa selembut ini pada Sakura, orang yang baru saja ia kenal dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

Dan ucapannya, kalimat-kalimat yang tak seharusnya keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Menenangkan pikiran? Kau sungguh lucu Sasuke. Menyuruh orang lain, tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya. Kau selalu menggunakan emosimu Sasuke.

"Aku akan masuk, terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Hn."

-000-

_SAKURA POV_

"Saku-chan~, bangun sayang… ini sudah siang. Sebentar lagi Shizune-sensei akan datang…"

Kuterbangun dari tidurku, susah rasanya untuk membuka kedua mataku. Tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dengan perlahan. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendelaku yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai. Aku mendengar pintu kamarku yang berulang-ulang kali diketuk oleh ibu yang mencoba untuk membangunkanku.

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin sekolah ibu…"

"Buka pintunya Sakura! kau kenapa?" ucap ibu yang sedikit berteriak.

"A-aku capek, aku ingin istirahat." Jawabku dengan nada yang serak, susah sekali untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutku karena tenggorokkanku yang terasa kering.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?! Ibu mohon buka pintunya, sayang…"

Kali ini ibu mulai mendobrak-dobrak pintu kamarku yang sengaja kukunci dari semalaman. Aku tak peduli dengan teriakan dan tidakan yang ibu lakukan saat ini. Sedangkan aku, masih setia meringkuk didalam selimut tebal tang kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku hingga leher. Sungguh, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tidurku.

"Apa kau sakit?! Sakura…!"

"Aku hanya kelelahan ibu.. kumohon… biarkan aku beristirahat dan maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa sekolah."

Sungguh, betapa besarnya dusta yang kubuat. Kebohongan, untuk menutupi kesedihanku. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku tau jika keadaanku yang tidak karuan seperti ini. Mataku bengkak dan merah, rambutku acak-acakan, jejak-jejak air mata tercetak jelas diwajahku. Kamarku sudah seperti kapal , bantal, guling, dan boneka-bonekaku sudah berserakan diseluruh penjuru kamarku, dan sebuah figura foto yang pecah berkeping-keping akibat ulahku semalam. Betapa sulitnya mengontrol diriku sendiri yang sudah kehilangan kendali.

Marah, kecewa, kesal, dan cemburu. Semua amarah yang ada didalam diriku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ingin kuluapkan semua emosiku, ingin kulampiaskan semua rasa sakit hatiku. Kenapa tidak? Disaat orang yang sangat amat kau sayangi dan kau cinta, mengkhianati dirimu sendiri.

Kulirik sebuah figura foto yang menghiasi fotoku dan Naruto kini telah pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Ingin rasanya kutertawa, mengingat betapa manisnya janji-janji manis yang kini sudah ternodai dengan sebuah pengkhianatan. Bodohnya aku yang terlalu percaya dengannya yang sudah menyakiti perasaanku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Marah kepadanya? Meminta putus, lalu menyuruhnya pergi menjauh dari kehidupanku? Kurasa tidak. Aku masih punya perasaan dan aku mencoba untuk mengontrol emosiku. Yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis.

'_Mau sampai kapan kau mau menangis terus? Menangis tidak akan pernah mengubah keadaan.'_

'_Tenanglah, mungkin besok ia akan memberikanmu penjelasan. Aku yakin, Naruto tidaklah seburuk itu.'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari seorang yang baru saja kukenal terngiang dikepalaku. Menyadarkanku akan kebodohanku yang terlalu terbawa emosi. Mungkin aku harus tenang dan berfikiran positif. Yah, aku harus! Entah kenapa ucapan lelaki itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku, dan membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin istirahat. Ibu akan bilang ke Shizune-sensei untuk meliburkanmu hari ini. Dan jika kau lapar, turun dan makanlah, ibu sudah siapkan makanan untukmu." Teriak ibu dari balik pintu kamarku.

Langkah kaki ibu semakin menjauh dari kamarku. Dan aku kembali meringkuk didalam selimut dan membenarkan posisi tubuhku. Kurasakan sebuah cairan bening menetes dari mataku hingga sepanjang wajahku. Dan sekarang, aku tak bisa memikirkan apaa-apa, pikiranku sudah kosong sepenuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mataku menutup kembali. Berharap ketika aku membuka mata, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

END SAKURA POV

-000-

One message from unknow number.

'_Temui aku dibawah jembatan yang ada ditengah kota malam ini. Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Reply

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih perlahan kala ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

Ia memang tidak tahu nomer tersebut, tapi ia tahu pasti orang yang mengirim pesan tersebut. setelah membaca pesan tersebut, ia langsung membuang iPhone miliknya kesembarang arah.

Ia merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang awal. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, ia mendengar suara pintunya yang diketuk secara perlahan. Segera saja ia mebalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kepintu kamar.

Setelah ia buka, ia melihat seorang pria separuh baya yang merupakan kepala pelayan yang ada dirumahnya. Ia menudukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat ketika melihat Sasuke, sang tuan muda rumah tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

"Hn."

"Anda mendapatkan pesan dari Tuan Fugaku, dia berpesan kepada saya untuk menyampaikannya pada Anda."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika pelayannya hendak menyampaikan pesan dari sang ayah.

"Dia berpesan kepada Anda, jika sepulang sekolah nanti Anda harus bersiap-siap. Karena ia ingin mengajak Anda untuk bertemu dengan temannya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tuan Fugaku sudah berangkat kekantor sejak tadi."

"Jika dia sudah datang, bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak akan sudi untuk mengikutinya!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit ia naikkan. Ia muak melihat ayahnya, ia selalu dipermainkan seolah-olah ia adalah sebuah boneka yang bisa dipermainkan dan bisa dibuang sewaktu-waktu.

Ia pernah mengikuti ayahnya untuk sekedar menemaninya untuk bertemu dengan para koleganya. Bertemu dan mengenalkan Sasuke pada teman-teman ayahnya. Sekali-dua kali bukan sebuah masalah untuk Sasuke. Tapi berkali-kali, berkali-kali ia mau untuk menemani ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. Yang ujung-unjungnya ayahnya selalu memamerkan Sasuke pada teman-temannya jika ia kelak adalah penerus perusahaan Uchiha yang terhebat, atau jika tidak ia selalu dijodoh-jodohkan dengan anak-anak putri teman klien ayahnya yang seumuran dengannya.

Bersikap ramah, baik, terkesan seperti anak dan ayah yang selalu rukun, dan memuji-muji Sasuke seolah-olah memang dialah yang pantas dibanggakan oleh ayahnya.

Itulah yang selalu ayahnya lakukan setiap didepan teman-teman ataupun para koleganya. Acting yang bagus dari seorang antagonis, Sasuke sempat berpikir kenapa ayahnya tidak menjadi seorang actor saja. Actingnya bagus, wajahnya yang sudah menua masih terlihat gagah dan tegas, pintar, dan cerdas, kualitas yang bagus bukan? Pasti ia akan mendapatkan penghargaan setiap tahunnya.

-000-

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Sakura masih saja bertahan didalam kamarnya. Angin yang berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya menyebabkan tirai-tirai melambai-lambai.

Air matanya sudah berhenti sedari tadi, sesekali ia menangis sesegukkan karena air matanya telah habis terkuras. Keadaannya sudah berantakan, sejak kemarin malam hingga sore hari Sakura terus saja mengurung dirinya. Kedua orang tua Sakura tidak tahu betapa kacaunya putri kesayangan mereka ini. Sedari tadi malam orang tuanya pergi kerumah nenek mereka hingga larut malam, dipagi hari ayahnya sudah langsung pergi bekerja sedangkan sang ibu menyempatkan diri untuk membangunkan Sakura walaupun tak dihiraukannya. Dan setelah itu ibunya pun juga pergi untuk bekerja.

Dan sekarang? Siapa yang mau memperdulikannya?

TOK TOK TOK….

"Sakura-chan~"

TOK TOK TOK…

Pintu kamar yang diketuk-ketuk berulang-ulang dan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Sakura-chan~ apa kau didalam? Sedang apa kau? Kau tidak tidurkan? Tolong, buka pintumu Sakura-chan…"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diberikan pada Sakura. Sakura sama sekali tak mau menjawab ataupun menyahutinya, matanya memandang datar pada pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dengan keras.

"Sakura-chan… aku tau kau ada didalam kan? Ayolah Sakura.. kumohon buka pintumu…"

Suara itu berhenti sejenak, tapi ia tetap saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan Sakura sesekali dapat mendengar sebuah suara dobrakan.

"Sakura kumohon… aku khawatir denganmu… seharian ini kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Kata ibumu, pagi tadi kau tidak mau sarapan dan katanya kau tidak enak badan…"

"Sakura-chan~ Kumohon…"

"Na-naruto-kun…"

Akhirnya kini Sakura menyerah, ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menyerah ketika suara tersebut terdengar seakan-akan benar-benar memohon, suaranya yang memohon dan ketukannya mulai menjadi pelan.

Sakura berusaha untuk menggapai kursi rodanya yang ada disebrang kasurnya, ia mencoba meraihnya namun ia selalu gagal untuk menggapainya. Sekali lagi, tangannya berusaha untuk menggapainya,

BUGH

"Akh…." Sakura merintih kesakitan karena ia jatuh tersungkur dari atas kasurnya.

"Sa-sakuraa.. k-kau kenapa?! Sakura! jika kau tidak mau membuka pintumu, aku akan mendobraknya secara paksa!" suara Sakura yang terjatuh lumayan keras sehingga Naruto yang berada didepan kamar Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI! JANGAN TEMUI AKU LAGI!"

Sakura menjerit sejadinya-jadinya, air matanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. sehingga air matanya mengalir deras diwajahnya.

"Sakura kau ini kenapa hah?!"

"KENAPA?! AKU KENAPA? Harusnya kau yang kenapa!"

Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan kursi rodanya, karena ia susah untuk menaiki kursi rodanya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat badannya naik keatas kursi roda. Akhirnya ia berusaha untuk menyeret seluruh tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Kumohon jelaskan padaku, kau ini kenapa Sakura? Apa aku punya salah denganmu? Sakura~"

Sakura sudah berada didepan pintunya, ia meraih gagang pintu dan memutar kunci pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Saku-.."

CKLEK

"Sakura!" Naruto yang melihat Sakura sudah membuka pintunya, langsung saja ia menundukkan badannya dan memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"LEPASKAN!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto, tubuhnya memberontak tubuh Naruto yang berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Tapi Naruto tidak kunjung juga melepaskan pelukkannya malah ia semakin mengeratkannya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa aku punya salah denganmu?"

"SALAH? Apa kau tidak tau salahmu itu apa?! Jangan berpura-pura Naruto, aku sudah tau. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku sudah tau."

"Ma-maksudmu? Sakura…"

"Kau sudah mengkhianatiku kan? Kau sudah bosan denganku? Aku terlalu merepotkanmu kan, hingga kau sudah berpaling dariku?! Aku tau, aku tidak sempurna, makanya kau mencari yang lain. Yang lebih sempurna dari aku. Selamat. Kau telah menghancurkan perasaanku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang datar. Seakan-akan ia mencoba untuk bisa tegar dihadapan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto tertegun dengan semua omongan Sakura tentang dirinya, kini ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Dan ia mulai paham benar kenapa Sakura menjadi seperti ini.

"Sakura kumohon. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya."

"…"

"Kau masih percaya denganku kan? Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya…"

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya, ia memegang wajah Sakura dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Sungguh, hati Naruto merasa sangat bersalah melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini. Matanya yang penuh dengan air mata, memerah dan bengkak, seluruh wajahnya basah akibat terkena air matanya sendiri, bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Itu hanya sebagia saja, belum lagi dengan hati Sakura yang sudah sangat tersakiti.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Naruto terulur untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan datar. Tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura dengan singkat dan langsung menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Ia membawa Sakura keatas kasurnya, setelah ia menurunkan Sakura dengan perlahan-lahan lalu ia duduk disamping Sakura. Tangannya begerak untuk mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. kemudian ia mencium bibir Sakura perlahan, ciuman yang lembut dan menuntun diberikan oleh Naruto. sesekali ia menjilat dan menghisap bibir bawah Sakura dengan perlahan. Sakura tidak merespon tindakan Naruto sama sekali, ia hanya terdiam membisu dan membeku diatas kasurnya. Entah apa yang harus Sakura lakukan? Harukah ia marah? Haruskah ia menangis? Percuma. Semua itu percuma saja bagi Sakura. ia hanya bisa diam membisu bagaikan sebuah boneka.

-000-

_One message from unknow number._

'_Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku, Uchiha. Aku selalu mengawasimu.'_

_Reply._

Lagi. Sasuke lagi-lagi mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui. Tidak peduli dengan pesan tersebut, ia langsung memasukkan iPhone'nya kedalam saku celananya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumahnya yang megah. Setelah beberapa langkah ia memasuki rumahnya, ia mendengar suara berat yang membuatnya untuk berhenti menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke. Dari mana saja kau hah?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat sesosok pria setengah baya yang berdiri dengan tegaknya yang membelakangi pintu rumahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku. Sudah kubilang, jika sepulang sekolah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menemaniku. Kenapa kau tidak mennurutinya?"

"Heh. Sudah kubilang kan, jika aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Atau Asuma belum menyampaikan pesanku untukmu?"

Dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan mendekati ayahnya,

"Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku tidak mau menerima penolakan? Apapun yang aku katakana. Kau harus menurutinya."

"Ayah macam apa kau ini hah?! Memangnya aku budakmu yang bisa seenaknya saja bisa kau suruh-suruh hah?!"

"Kau…"

"Beruntung aku masih bisa bertahan dirumah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya aku memang harus berada dirumah yang seperti penjara ini!"

Sasuke menggerakkan giginya,dan tangannya terkepal kuat disangping tubuhnya. Sedangkan Fugaku –sang ayah- memandang penuh amarah terhadap putranya.

"Setelah ini, aku ada makan malam dengan klienku dari Amerika. Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kau harus ikut denganku. Tidak ada pengecualian." Ucap Fugaku yang menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar.

'_Sial!' _Batin Sasuke. Ia membelalakan matanya, ketika ia melihat mata sang ayah yang penuh dengan ancaman dibaliknya.

"Kau ikut.. atau kau akan menyesal…" ucap Fugaku seraya ia pergi melewati Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa, diwaktu yang sama ia harus mengikuti dua perintah yang harus ia lakukan.

Mendatangi orang yang meng'smsnya atau mengikuti ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. Kedua perintah tersebut sama-sama memilliki sebuah ancaman tersendiri. Entah yang mana yang akan dia pilih, yang pasti ia harus menerima resiko dari salah satunya.

Seandainya Sasuke dapat membelah dirinya menjadi dua, sehingga ia bisa terbebas dari sebuah ancaman yang membuatnya tertekan. Sudah cukup hidupnya selalu ditekan oleh ayahnya dan kini ia mendapatkan sebuah tekanan yang baru.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

-000-

TBC.

Readers : HUwahhh,, cerita apa sih nih thor! Aneh bangetttt!

Authour : itu cerita gue! Kenapa? Masalah buat lo?!

Reader : #Lemparauthordaritebing! -_-

Okeh mungkin next chap bakal aku bales review kalian satu-satu xD!

Fict. Ini sama sekali copas dari novel2 teenlite kok :3 ini pure hasil pemikiran aku sendiri, ceritanya mengalir gitu aja dikepala aku. Masalah-masalahnya juga, masih banyak masalah buat SasuSakuNaru loh xD #digebukin!

So, tungguin terus aja fict. Ini :D gak tau bakal sampek chapter berapa?

Ohya, soal hubungan NaruSaku kenapa, ntar aku jelasin dichapter depan. Sebenernya mau nyoba bikin lime dichapter ini, tapi yah…? Mungkin dichapter depan xD! Aaakkkhhhh, tapi aku gak beraniii… aku masih dibawah umur loh :3 #mati! #sadarumurThor! (/\)

Ohya lagi(?) maaf yah minna-san kalo disetiap chapter fict ini pendek-pendek wordsnya.., soalnya aku bukan orang yang betah terus-terusan didepan laptop. Paling lama sih yang 3 jam, kalo lebih biasanya aku sering pusing :3 jadi, gomennasai minna-san….. #authornya rada' gila!

Udah ah sekian bacotan gak penting dari aku!

Read n Review again… :)


	8. Free

"Kau sudah mengkhianatiku kan? Kau sudah bosan denganku? Aku terlalu merepotkanmu kan, hingga kau sudah berpaling dariku?! Aku tau, aku tidak sempurna, makanya kau mencari yang lain. Yang lebih sempurna dari aku. Selamat. Kau telah menghancurkan perasaanku."

"Kau masih percaya denganku kan? Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku. Sudah kubilang, jika sepulang sekolah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menemaniku. Kenapa kau tidak menurutinya?"

"Kau ikut.. atau kau akan menyesal…"

* * *

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : M

MainPair : Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance mayby Angst.

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : Di fict ini saya menceritakan permasalahan-permasalahan pribadi dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi, disini bakal jarang ada romance SasuSaku . yah~

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 8 : Free

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, bersamaan dengan ayahnya yang sudah ada didepannya. Keduanya Nampak gagah dengan kemeja dan jas yang dikenakannya. Fugaku sedikit merapikan jasnya, lalu ia diikuti oleh Sasuke mulai memasuki sebuah restoran. Beberapa pelayan yang mereka lewati menunduk hormat pada mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai disebuah meja yang sudah ada orangnya. Disana ada dua orang yang beparaskan wajah orang barat dan salah seorang lagi berparas wajah orang Asia. Mereka adalah rekan kerja ayahnya, terkecuali seorang gadis yang berambut pirang dan wajah yang yang berparaskan wajah barat. Sasuke yakin ia adalah anak dari rekan kerja ayahnya yang ingin dijodohkan dengannya.

"Wahh~ Fugaku… akhirnya kau datang juga…" sapa salah seorang pria tersebut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan yang lain.

"Hahaha, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Mr. Robert dan Tuan Kim…" Sambil tersenyum Fugaku membalas jabatan tangan rekan kerjanya satu per satu.

"Hei! Lihatlah! Betapa tampannya putramu ini! Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." ucapnya seraya melihat Sasuke.

"Yah.. Dia kan memang putraku. Dan itu, lihatlah gadis cantik ini. Wah-wah, siapa namanya?" arah mata Fugaku kini mengarah pada sosok gadis anggun yang ada dibelakang Mr. Robert. Gadis itu berjalan maju dan berdiri disebelah Mr. Robert. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Hallo, perkenalkan saya Ino Yamakana."

Fugaku membalas jabatan tangannya, lalu Fugaku menoleh kearah Sasuke oleh memberi tanda supaya dia juga memperkenalkan dirinya. Akhirnya Sasuke mau memperkenalkan dirinya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka pada diri Fugaku, karena Sasuke tidak mau tersenyum sedikitpun. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar, yah paling tidak Sasuke masih bisa menjaga tingkah laku dan sopan santunnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Setelah Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya, mereka dipersilahkan untuk duduk dikursinya masing-masing.

Letak duduk Sasuke dan Ino saling besebrangan. Sejak awal melihat Sasuke, mata Ino selalu saja mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke. Ia terjerat akan ketampanan Sasuke. Merasa selalu diperhatikan, Sasuke mulai merasa risih, apalagi dengan tempat duduk yang saling bersebrangan.

"Ahh~ Ino, kenapa namamu sangat kental sekali dengan nama orang Jepang, padahal kau sendiri keturunan Inggris-Belgia?" Fugaku memulai pembukaan percakapan mereka.

"Uhm, nenek dari Ibuku adalah orang asli Jepang. Namaku menurun dari nenekku, dan aku sendiri ingin menjadi warga Negara Jepang." Jelas Ino.

"Yah, dia sangat sayang dengan neneknya itu, sehingga ia sangat ingin menjadi warga Negara Jepang. Dan sebentar lagi umurnya sudah 18tahun, jadi dia akan berhak memillih kewarganegaraannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Berapa umurnya?"

"Sasuke seumuran dengan putrimu, dia berumur 18 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan lulus SMA."

"Setelah lulus, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa Sasuke akan meneruskan usahamu, hah?" kali ini pria yang dipanggil Tuan Kim tersebut ikut mengambil suara.

"Tidak. Dia harus kuliah dulu. Supaya dia bisa lebih mengerti tentang perusahaan yang kelak akan ia teruskan." Fugaku tersenyum bangga, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke bertahan mati-matian untuk menahan emosinya, ia muak melihat ayahnya kembali berakting didepan teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa dia kuliah? Kenapa tidak langsung saja kau suruh menjadi penerus Uchiha ? aku rasa dia sudah bisa menanganinya. Keturunan Uchiha selalu memiliki otak yang brilian bukan?"

"Hahaha~ tidak semudah itu Mr. Robert. Dia harus belajar dulu. Bagaimana jika, perusahaan yang sudah dibangun oleh keluarga Uchiha dengan susah payahnya mereka berjuang yang kini menjadi seperti ini, bisa hancur dalam sekejap akibat ulah dari Sasuke? Siapa yang akan menanggungnya."

"Hei! Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan anakmu sendiri? Kau tidak boleh meremehkan anakmu sendiri Fugaku. Bagaimana jika dia lebih sukses dan lebih baik darimu? Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

Tidak terasa, selama mereka berbincang-bincang ternyata makanan sudah dihidangkan didepan mereka masing-masing.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan dulu. Ayo, silahkan dimakan." Tuan Kim mempersilakan teman-temannya untuk makan.

-000-

"Hei-hei, lihatlah.. dari tadi Ino memperhatikan Sasuke terus. Sepertinya Ino menyukai Sasuke." Cetus Tuan Kim, yang sedang memperhatikan Ino dan Sasuke.

"Ah! Hei! That's wrong! No, I'm not…." Kini Ino mulai tersadar bahwa tingkahnya sudah ketahuan oleh yang lain.

"Oh dear~ tidak usah malu, bilang saja kau tertarik pada Sasuke sejak awal bertemu tadi kan?"

"Oh, Dad seriously…. I'm-" wajah Ino bersemu merah ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata onyx kelam milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih pelan melihatnya, ia kembali pada acara makan soupnya yang tadinya terganggu.

Merasa tercampakkan, Ino langsung membungkam mulutnya dan kepalanya tertunduk. Entah karena malu atau apa. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya.

_One message from unknow number._

'_Kau sedang bersenang-senang kan, Sasuke? Cepat tinggalkan restoran itu. Anak buahku sudah menunggumu didepan restoran.'_

_Reply. _

Sasuke, menerima sebuah pesan singkat lagi untuknya, sebuah pesan singkat yang berisikan sebuah perintah. Sasuke mengambil lap untuk membersihkan mulutnya. Lalu ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Ino kita…"

"Maaf, saya harus ketoilet." Tanpa jawaban, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kursinya dan tak peduli dengan mereka yang melihatnya.

Untungnya, jalan menuju ketoilet arahnya sama dengan jalan menuju pintu ia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebentar lagi ia sampai menuju ketoilet, sebelum memasukinya ia melihat ke meja yang ia duduki tadi, melihat apakah mereka sedang memperhatikannya atau tidak. Dan ternyata mereka sedang sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Sasuke tidak melangkahkan kakinya kedalam toilet, ia malah berbalik belok kearah kanan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

-000-

Sasuke sudah berada diluar restoran. Ia melihat disekelilingnya, mencari-cari seseorang yang diutus untuk menjemputnya. Tidak ada hal yang aneh, Sasuke hanya melihat orang-orang yang berjalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang terpakir rapi. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil melihat kondisi sekitar.

"Maaf, Anda mau kemana Tuan Sasuke?" Sasuke bertemu dengan salah satu bodyguard ayahnya, dia menghadang jalan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, bilang pada ayah kalau aku pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan naik taksi sendiri."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda diantar oleh supir saja?"

"Tidak, sebentar lagi ayah sendiri juga sudah selesai dalam acaranya."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah, Tuan." Orang tersebut membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan salamnya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak mengiraukannya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setelah agak menjauh dari bodyguard ayahnya, ia berada dipinggir jalan raya dan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

TIN… TIIINNN….

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Ia melihat pemilik mobil yang duduk dibelakang membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Hei, kau Uchiha Sasuke kan? Cepat masuk!" ucap seorang pria yang ada didalam mobil tersebut, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sasuke.

Dan segera saja Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan duduk disebelah orang tersebut, "Lama sekali kau? Darimana hah? Aku lelah terus menunggunmu dari tadi!"

Pria itu terlihat seperti seorang mafia, baju bermotif bunga-bunga yang diberi tambahan sebuah jas hitam, ia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan sebuah rokok yang menggantung manis diantara kedua bibirnya.

Mata Sasuke berpindah kesebelah pria tersebut. Dikursi mobil diantara tengah-tengah Sasuke dan pria tersebut terdapat sebuah senjata api atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pistol. Tak ingin dipergoki sedang mengamati pria tersebut Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah jendela mobil.

"Apa kau suruhan Pain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hahaha, lantas siapa lagi? kenalkan namaku Hidan." Jawab Hidan sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sebenarnya, pekerjaan apa yang akan Pain berikan padaku?"

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, yang pasti itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan untukmu."

-000-

Sakura P.O.V

Waktu masih menjukkan jam satu, lewa tengah malam. Semalaman ini aku tak dapat memejamkan mata. Sekarang pengakuan itu kudengar dari kekasihku sendiri. Kalau Naruto belum gila, pengakuan itu pasti benar. Dia sudah tidur dengann wanita lain. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak berani menyentuhku?

Sebelum pengakuannya kudengarkan, berbagai pikiran buruk datang ke kepalaku. Berbagai kecurigaan silih berganti mampir di otakku. Sudah bosankah dia bersamaku? Apa aku terlalu menjadi beban untuknya?

Kini, semuanya sudah terjawab. Semua kecurigaanku, semua amarahku, dan semua beban pikiranku. Terjawab sudah. Sekilas aku melirik Naruto yang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Setelah, sebelumnya aku melihatnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

'Sungguh, aku menyesal telah melakukannya, Sakura-chan~'

'Engh, ta-tapiihhh.. ke-kenapah k-kau melakukannya?'

'Aku sendiri tak menginginkanya, aku dijebak…'

Seketika, otakku kembali berputar atas kejadian semalam. Dimana, Naruto yang menjamah tubuhku dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Sekilas, wajahku mungkin bersemu merah ketika mengingat kejadian semalam dan melihat tubuh Naruto yang masih polos tertutupi oleh sehelai selimut saja.

'Maafkan, aku Sakura-chan~ maaf…'

'Aaahhh, kenapah se-sekarang k-kau lakukan ini padaku?'

'Ak-aku ingin menghapus dosa-dosaku padamu, Sakura-chan.'

'Ahh… aaahhh, Na-Naruto-kunnhhh…'

'Terus sebut namaku,Sakura-chan~'

Sejuta kata-kata permohonan maaf selalu dilontarkan dari mulutnya. Terbesit dalam pikiranku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ia memang tidak salah. Sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam sebuah perangkap.

Lagi-lagi sebuah suara terngiang didalam pikiranku.

'_Mau sampai kapan kau mau menangis terus? Menangis tidak akan pernah mengubah keadaan.'_

'_Tenanglah, mungkin besok ia akan memberikanmu penjelasan. Aku yakin, Naruto tidaklah seburuk itu.'_

Dia benar, Naruto memang tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa dia begitu tahu tentang Naruto? Sedangkan aku tidak. Dia juga seperti mengerti tentang diriku, dia menenangkan pikiranku, dia menolongku. Siapa dia? Aku rasa dia bukan siapa-siapa. Seseorang yang baru kukenal kurang dari seminggu, mungkin dia akan menjadi teman baruku dan Naruto.

"Hei, kau tidak tidur Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, aku tadi habis bermimpi." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, tak terasa air mataku sudah banyak terjatuh. Langsung saja aku menghapusnya agar Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah air mataku kuhapus. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Naruto.

"Kau menangis lagi?" ucap Naruto, kedua tangannya memegang pipiku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Dapat kurasakan kelembutan hatinya dari caranya menyentuhku.

"Aku menangis karena bahagia Naruto-kun. Bahagia karena kau selalu ada disisiku."

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan selalu ada disisimu, hingga akhir hayat."

Seketika tubuhku memanas mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang barusan. Tak peduli dengan air mataku yang terjatuh, aku langsung menyembunyikannya dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

"Hei, besok kau akan menjalani terapi lagi kan?"

"Yah, harusnya seperti itu."

"Kau rajin terapi yah? Saat aku menyentuhmu, aku sempat merasakan bahwa kakimu bergerak."

Lagi, wajahku kembali memanas mendengarkannya. "Kata dokter, saraf-saraf kakiku sudah mulai tumbuh."

"Dan, jika sarafku sudah tumbuh sepenuhnya aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi. tapi, harus latihan dulu."

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan melihat betapa senangnya Naruto kali ini.

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menunggumu hingga sembuh."

"Hm…" seakan tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan, aku kembali berhambur kedalam pelukannya. Rasa geli menggelitik tubuhku, ketika tubuh polosku dan tubuh polosnya saling bergesekan.

"Tidurlah kembali sekarang masih malam."

END SAKURA P.O.V

-000-

Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan ugal-ugalan. Ia melirik sekilas lawannya yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Motornya sengaja ia likuk-likukkan supaya lawannya tidak dapat mengejarnya. Setelah lawannya agak menjauh dari motornya, segera saja ia mempercepat laju motornya.

'Aku harus menang.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke harus memenangkan sebuah balapan liar. Itu adalah tugas pertamanya yang harus dikerjakan. Hal yang mudah memang bagi Sasuke. Maka dari itu ia diberi tugas langsung oleh Pain. Pain adalah ketua dari kelompok Akatsuki, sebuah geng motor di Jepang yang sudah terkenal seantero Jepang. Karena sebagian besar wilayah Jepang adalah milik mereka. Hasil dari kemenangan mereka dalam balap liar.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke termasuk dalam anggota baru mereka. Tugasnya memang tidak susah untuk Sasuke. Hanya melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh dan menangkan pertandingan. Hanya itu. Tapi, Sasuke sendiri sempat kewalahan dengan lawan-lawannya. Ia memilliki lawan yang lebih unggul darinya, motor mereka pun dimodifikasi dengan mesin sedemikian rupa supaya motornya bisa melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tapi Sasuke sendiri juga tidak terkalahkan, ia diberi sebuah motor sport warna black metallic yang sudah dirancang dengan mesin-mesin yang berkualitas dan pastinya dapat melaju dengan cepat.

'Hebat' , pikirnya. 'Pantas aku kalah.'

Ia terlalu menikmati suasana dengan motor tersebut yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sehingga ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalannya. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan kereta api yang sedang lewat. Ia langsung saja menerobos rel kereta api yang tak ada pembatasnya. Mungkin jika ia tidak cepat menghindar seperkian detik, ia akan terlindas kereta api.

Kini jarak garis finish sudah terlihat dengan begitu jelas, ia menoleh sejenak pada lawan-lawannya yang masih belum terlihat dibelakangnya. Sekilas bibirnya terangkat membuat sebuah lengkungan dibibir yang disebut sebuah senyuman.

Garis finish sudah berada tepat didepannya, segera saj ia memelankan laju motornya dan melewati garis finish. Sorak-sorai orang-orang yang melihatnya terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Entah mengapa ia begitu senang mendengarnya, bunyi kemenangan. Ia merasa segala emosi, segala pikiran, dan segalan kepenatan yang ada didalam dirinya menghilang, seolah-olah ia terbebaskan dari beban masalah yang selama ini dideritanya. Ia merasa begitu bebas dan lepas malam ini.

Mereka benar, bahwa pekerjaan yang Sasuke dapatkan akan menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi, apa bedanya dengan mengendari motor sportnya sendiri yang juga ia kemudikan dengan ugal-ugalan? AHh~ tentu beda bukan Sasuke?

Apa memang ini jalan hidupmu? Hidup dengan liar ditengah –tengah kerasnya kota metropolitan. Sementara kau sendiri anak dari seorang Uchiha, keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Apa pantas kau hidup liar seperti ini?

Jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri. Maka, pilihlah jalan hidupmu sendiri. Jangan pernah menyesal taupun takut atas pilihan yang telah kau pilih. Karena itu memanglah tujuan hidupmu sendiri, bukan orang lain.

-000-

SAKURA P.O.V

"Pagi Sakura-chan~"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mataku mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari yang memasuki kamarku dan terkena mataku. Kurenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang terasa kaku.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Sekarang sudah siang!"

Aku mendesah pelan tak kala melihat kelakuan Naruto yang cerewet seperti ibuku.

"Engghh… tapi aku masih lelah, Naruto-kun…"

"Jangan banyak alasan! pagi ini kau kan harus terapi."

"Hei! Inikan juga akibat dari ulahmu semalam!"

Aku merindukan saat-saat yang seperti ini. Moment ketika aku dan Naruto saling bertengkar dan bercanda. Sungguh, aku paling suka dengan moment special ini.

"Oh, jadi kau mau terus aku temani diatas ranjang?"

"Hei! Iyah-iyah aku bangun."

END SAKURA P.O.V

-000-

TBC.

Dear Flamer :

Hei, kayaknya yang yang perhatian di fict aku cuman kamu yah? Pasti kamu udah baca note aku diatas kan?! Hehhe.

Yah sebenernya aku masih bingung mau taruh fict ini di rate apa dan genrenya apa, aku sendiri gak tau. Maunya aku taruh dirate T , tapi dichap sebelumnya udah ada sedikit lime, terus fict ini Bad Story, terus ada beberapa kata-kata kasar yg gak seharusnya, terus yah… begitulah. Apa masih pantes ditaruh dirate T ?

Ohya, aku bukan orang yang sok suci kok, didunia ini gak ada yang namanya orang suci kan? Emang aku pernah bilang kalo aku ini suci dan imut-imut gitu #iiuuhhh ?! ENGGAK kan?!

Udah baca note2 aku dichapter2 sebelumnya gak? Aku udah pernah bilang kan kalo aku cuman bakalan kasih slight-slight lime doank di fict ini. So, jangan pernah berharap kalo aku bakal bikin lemon yah.. :) TTvvTT

Terserah kamu mau bilang aku ini author idiot, dungu, bodohlah! Terserah! Aku ini author Newbie tau! #kalo kata yg lain aku katanya author modus sih… xD :3

But, beneran deh review kamu bikin aku termotivasi banget buat jadi lebih baik lagi. Thanks flamer, (PM aku donk xD ) :*

Special big thanks for Airyharuna, makasih nee-chan.. udah bantuin aku cari ide dan pencerahan buat fict ini… kalo gak ada nee-chan mungkin fict ini gak bakal lanjut deh, soalnya nyari ide dari chapter 7 kemaren susah banget. Susah payah supaya fict ini kesannya gak maksa lagi kayak chapter sebelumnya -_-

And I'll give a special too for my reviewers :

Fany-san6x, East Robo 2x, Zhao mei-mei4x, milkyways99 3x, UchiHarunoKid, Minri, Hatake Ridafi-kun 3x, Dark Courriel, MORPH, QRen 2x, Ime, Lala y, ZhaErza 4x, Pinky Blossom 3x, Hanazono Yuri 5x, cereal, kawaii cherry2x, caseley, kihara, Akiko Rin, flamers, Uchiha SasuAoi-chan.

Huaa, peluk cium buat kalian yang udah mau review fict aku lebih dari 1x … :** :D ^^/

Semoga dichapter ini gak maksa lagi minna-san… :')

Read n Review again.

Nana-chan


	9. See You Again

"Oh dear~ tidak usah malu, bilang saja kau tertarik pada Sasuke sejak awal bertemu tadi kan?"

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke dan Ino kita…"

"Sebenarnya, pekerjaan apa yang akan Pain berikan padaku?"

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, yang pasti itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan untukmu."

"Kau rajin terapi yah? Saat aku menyentuhmu, aku sempat merasakan bahwa kakimu bergerak."

"Dan, jika sarafku sudah tumbuh sepenuhnya aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi. tapi, harus latihan dulu."

-000-

" I'M WITH YOU "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : M

MainPair : Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto

GENRE : Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance mayby Angst.

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : saya bingung kalo disuruh nyari genre, rate dan judul ceritanya. Adakah yang berkenan memberitahu saya jika ada yang salah?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 9 : See You Again

HAPPY READING ^^

-000-

"Diperkirakan, sekitar satu bulan lagi mungkin kaki'mu bisa sembuh total, Sakura…"

Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Dokter Shikamaru kepada Sakura, sesaat setelah Sakura telah menjalani terapi dan pemeriksaan. "Apa benar begitu?" tanya Sakura yang ingin membenarkan perkataan dari Shikamaru.

"Yah, syaraf kaki'mu sudah mulai tumbuh dan terbentuk dengan yang lainnya. Kemungkinan, dua minggu lagi syaraf kaki'mu sudah mulai terbentuk dengan sempurna."

"Syukurlah~"

"Kau dapat merasakan sendiri kan? Jika kaki'mu sudah mulai bisa digerakkan?"

"Ah ya… Saat ki—Aw! Sakit!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Sakura mencubit pahanya. Sakura tersenyum malu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Ahh~ i-iyahh.. kaki'ku mulai bisa kugerakkan, sedikit."

"Baguslah. Sedikit ada perkembangan rupanya."

"Yah… Itu kan karena aku rajin terapi…"

Sakura tersenyum bangga. Ia memang rajin, tak sekalipun ia ketingalan terapinya, tidak seperti pasien-pasien lain yang begitu susah untuk menjalani terapi. Itu mungkin karena begitu besarnya keinginan Sakura untuk sembuh. keinginan untuk bisa kembali normal, dan keinginannya untuk memenuhi sebuah janji.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk terapimu hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk datang lagi, kau harus terapi dengan rutin. Dan jangan lupa untuk jaga terus kondisimu, aku rasa kau tadi sedikit kelahan. Dan kau Naruto! kau harus menjaga Sakura dengan benar jangan sampai-"

"Hei! Kau ini seperti ibuku saja! Padahal dulu saat kita bertemu kau jarang sekali berbicara dan kau adalah dokter yang pemalas. Tapi sekarang, kau menjadi sangat cerewet dan rajin sekali mengomeliku!"

Ucapan Shikamaru tiba-tiba terpotong karena Sakura mengambil alih pembicaraannya. Sakura berkomentar panjang lebar tentang sikap Shikamaru. Dan memang benar, semenjak ada Sakura dia merasa berbeda. Ia menjadi lebih rajin dari biasanya dan dia merasa ada yang terisi dalam kehidupannya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Itu karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, baka!" Shikamaru menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dengan perlahan dan sedikit mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Ehem! Hei, kalian ini menganggap aku ini apa?!" Naruto pura-pura berdehem dengan kerasnya ketika melihat Shikamaru dan Sakura saling melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

"Ck, ada yang cemburu rupanya. Mendokusai!" sindir Shikamaru.

"Ahh~ kau ini! Dia kan kakak baruku, lagi pula Shika-nii lebih perhatian daripada kau!" celoteh sakura pada Naruto yang telah mengusik candaannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Hei! Aku kan yang lebih mengenalmu Sakura-chan..! Shikamaru tidak ada apa-apanya daripada aku!"

"Baka! Ck, mendokusai."

Dan, mulailah percekcokan antara Sakura dan Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah berulang-ulang kali menguap bosan melihatnya tapi sesekali ia juga terkekeh geli melihatnya. Tontonya dan hiburan yang seru baginya. Sakura dan Naruto memang tidak tau malu dan tidak tau tempat. Padahal mereka ada didalam ruangan Dokter yang ada dirumah sakit ternama. Pasien-pasie, dokter dan suster-suster yang melewati ruangan Shikamaru terheran-heran dengan keributan yang ada didalamnya.

-000-

"Hei! Sudah! Berhenti! Apa kalian tidak punya malu? Ini dirumah sakit, sempat-sempatnya kalian buat keributan." Ucap Shikamaru dengan berwibawa. Tak ada nada penekanan didalamnya, namun kata-katanya seperi kalimat perintah yang harus dituruti.

"Tuh kan, Shika-nii jadi marah. Kau sih!" Sakura melemparkan ejekan pada Naruto.

"Yah? Kan kau sendiri yang-"

"Naruto, Sakura.. sudahlah. Apa kalian tidak pulang? Aku harus melihat pasien-pasienku yang lain. Aku sibuk sekarang."

"Ah, maaf. Maaf kan kami. Iya kami akan segera pulang. Kami pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Naruto mewakili Sakura terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf dan pamitan pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu yah, Shika-nii. Kau sendiri jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Jaa~"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang masih didalam ruangannya, sedangka dia sendiri sudah didorong keluar ruangan oleh Naruto.

Disepanjang koridor rumah sakit Sakura dan Naruto saling bercerita panjang lebar.

"Sakura-chan. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan. Aku ada latihan hari ini disekolah. Maaf yah."

"Aku sudah biasa sendirian tanpamu. Jadi, aku bisa jalan-jalan sendiri dengan kursi rodaku." Ucap Sakura, entah ia tengah menyidir Naruto atau ia masih terbawa pertengkaran mereka tadi. Dan Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Ehh?!"

"hahaha, sudahlah aku hanya bercanda. Mungkin hari ini aku hanya akan kedanau, seperti biasa."

-000-

Mendengar suaranya saja Sasuke sudah tahu siapa bernyanyi dibalik pohon yang ia tempati. Petikan nada gitar yang terlantun begitu indah dan suara emas yang begitu merdu beradu menjadi satu menciptakan sebuah keharmonisan yang membuat Sasuke terhipnotis akan lagu tersebut. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon besar yang menghadangnya dengan sumber suara nyanyian itu. Ia semakin terhanyut dengan suasana, semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya seakan-akan memberikan sentuhan kelembutan dibalik lantunan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan.

'Dakara ima ai ni yuku

So kimetanda

Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete

Tashikamete mitayo…'

"Argh… sial." Sakura menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi bersembunyi pada tempatnya, kini ia mulai menujukkan dirinya.

"Sas-sasuke?!" Sakura terkejut tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya, padahal ia tidak mendengarkan suara langkah kaki seorang pun. Mungkin, Sakura terlalu asik dengan lagunya sendiri.

"Hn. Kenapa berhenti bernyanyi?"

"Aku lupa nada gitarnya." Ucap Sakura sambil sesekali ia memetik senar gitarnya.

"Aku tau nadanya. Aku akan mengiringimu."

"Ahh.. maksudnya? Kau yang bermain gitar dan aku yang bernyanyi?"

"Hn."

Sakura menyerahkan gitarnya pada Sasuke. Langsung saja Sasuke menerimanya dan duduk bersila disamping Sakura sambil memangku gitar.

"Kita mulai dari awal saja yah?"

Sasuke mulai meletakkan jari-jari tangan kirinya pada posisi gagang gitar dan menyesuaikannya dengan kunci gitar, sedangkan jari-jari tagan kanannya ia gunakkan untuk memetik senar-senar gitar.

Suara iringan gitar sudah mulai dimainkan oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura menunggu nada yang pas untuk ia mulai bernyanyi. Tak lama kemudian, suara merdu nan lembut milik Sakura menyusul iringan nada gitar dari Sasuke. Dan sekarang kedua suara itu saling menyatu…

'Dakara ima ai ni yuku

So kimetanda

Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete

Tashikamete mitayo…

Oh Good bye days ima…

Kawaru ki ga suru

Kinou made ni so long…

Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara…

La la la~ love with you…'

Sebuah petikan gitar terakhir cukup untuk mengakhiri lantunan lagu dan nada gitar yang bersatu, bersenyawa dan mengalun dengan harmonis.

Sejenak, Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, sebuah senyum sudah terukir jelas diwajah Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum yang terukir diwajah Sasuke.

-000-

"Sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu? Kau sibuk?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih saja memainkan gitarnya.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

"…" Sakura dan Sasuke Saling terdiam satu sama lain, perasaan canggung mulai menghampiri mereka berdua . terdiam dan membisu, taka da yang berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya suara petikan gitar yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke menjadi pengiring untuk suasana mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar?" entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mulai bicara terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang biasa bagi sebagian orang yang lama tidak saling bertemu.

Ia meletakkan gitar Sakura disampingnya.

"Ah~ aku baikk.. sangat baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Buruk." Wajah Sasuke tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu sendu, begitu hancur dan begitu penuh kepedihan.

'_Kenapa? Apa aku salah bertanya?' _ batin Sakura yang bisa melihat begitu jelas pada sorot mata Sasuke. Sorot mata kelam nan tajam miliknya mampu menghipnotis Sakura untuk terus menatap matanya. Sorot mata yang kelam sekelam malam seakan mampu menyeret Sakura dalam kegelapan malam walaupun sinar matahari jelas-jelas begitu terangnya menyoroti iris mata sang pemilik.

Dan bentuk garis mata yang diciptakan begitu tajam diwajahnya juga mampu membuat Sakura semakin terpana untuk terus melihatnya. Bagaikan sebuah magnet yang mempunyai kutub yang berbeda, Sakura tertarik dalam sebuah medan magnet yang ada didalam sorot mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah lagi?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit mulai memberikan perhatian.

"Masalah selalu datang menghampiriku."

"Apa.. apa gara-gara ayahmu lagi?"

Sejenak, Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia meretangkan kakinya yang sedari tadi ia tekuk.

"Dia memang penyebabnya. Penyebab dimana semua permasalahanku dimulai. Jika saja, ia tidak ada dibumi ini. Mungkin semua masalahku juga akan ikut terkubur bersamanya." Terang Sasuke yang terus saja memandang luru kedepan, entah ia memang ingin menikmati pemandangan atau hanya matanya saja yang datar memandang lurus kedepan sedangkan pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Jangan begitu. Jika kau begitu, berarti kau tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang kau punya. Sesuatu yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan, entah itu baik ataupun buruk. Kita harus mensyukurinya, walaupun terkadang hal yang begitu pahit dan kita sendiri tak sanggup untuk menerimanya… Tuhan sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah didalamnya. Yah… anggap saja sebagai surprise dari Tuhan, yang kita sendiri tidak dapat menebaknya."

Sakura tersenyum tulus dan lembut pada Sasuke. Namun, sayangnya Sasuke tidak melihat ekspresi Sakura. karena ia semakin merundukkan kepalanya dan helaian-helaian rambutnya menutupi wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau mensyukuri dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Apa surprise yang Tuhan sudah berikan kepadamu?"

STAB.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, kenapa bisa-bisanya seperti itu. Dan benar saja, omongan Sakura pastilah didengarkan dengan seksama oleh Sasuke.

"Aku…"

'_Ibu… kaki'ku kenapa? Hiks.. . ibu kenapa kaki'ku tidak bisa digerakkan? Kenapa?!'_

'_Tidak… aku ingin kaki'ku sembuh! Aku tidak ingin lumpuh! Aku mau kaki'ku sembuh!'_

'_Hiks… kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki'ku… ibu…. Kuhomon, aku ingin sembuh…'_

Pikiran Sakura berputar ditengah-tengah masa silamnya, dimasa pada saat ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyiksanya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh saat itu. Ia tidak bisa menerima keadaannya, ia tidak bisa menelan kenyataan pahit tersebut, sehingga melakukan kesalahan fatal yang memubuatnya semakin tersiksa. Tak seharusnya ia melalukan itu, tapi ia begitu tertekan dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi_. 'Kenapa…?! Kenapa harus aku? Tuhan.. apa kau marah padaku, sehingga kau membuatku seperti ini?! Aku… aku…'_

Begitu bodohnya Sakura yang menyalahkan Tuhan-Nya sendiri! Begitu bodohnya ia yang menyalahkan orang lain. Tapi, percuma! Percuma ia menyalahkan siapapun yang tak mampu mengembalikan keadaannya.

"Awalnya, aku begitu terpukul dan tersiksa. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini… kenyataan pahit yang memang harus kutelan. Tapi… keluarga, sahabat dan orang-orang yang ada didekatku selalu memberikanku semangat dan harapan. Aku akan merasa sangat bodoh jika aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan mereka…"

Setetes air mata mulai terjatuh begitu saja dari mata Sakura. Sasuke mulai terhayut dalam cerita Sakura, tapi ia sendiri seperti terbawa arus sungai deras yang memaksanya untuk menenggelamkan dan menghanyutkan tubuhnya dalam cerita kelamnya sendiri.

"Semakin berjalannya waktu.. aku semakin bisa menerima keadaanku. Dan kau tahu apa surprise yang Tuhan berikan padaku? Naruto-kun. Dia bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku. Dia… segalanya bagiku…"

"Kau anak yang baik, maka dari itu Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untukmu. Sedangkan aku? Aku adalah anak nakal yang tak pantas mendapatkan hadiah dari-Nya. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah sebuah hukuman yang pantas bagi anak nakal…"

-000-

Sesosok gadis cantik nan manis tengah tersenyum sumringah diatas ranjangnya. Ia memeluk boneka teddy bear besar berwarna coklat tua miliknya. Gadis bersurai pirang yang rambutnya digulung keatas ini sesekali memutar-mutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri diiringi dengan senyum sumringah diwajahnya.

Memang benar gadis ini sedang tertawa sendiri, entah karena apa dia begitu bahagia dan senang. Hei! Jangan pikir dia adalah orang gila! Bukan memang.

Tapi, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika jatuh cinta? Senang? Tentu. Bahagia juga. tapi kadang jatuh cinta juga bisa menyakitkan. Menyakitkan bila cinta kita takkan terbalaskan, menyakitkan bila orang yang kita cintai adalah milik orang lain, menyakitkan bila kita terlalu memendamnya terlalu lama.

Membingungkan bukan? Yah itulah cinta. Bisa membuat orang yang merasakannya seolah-olah bisa menjadi seperti orang gila. Dan tentu saja gadis manis bermata aquamarine ini tengah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Indah diawalnya, bagaimana dengan tengah dan akhirnya? Akankah menjadi indah pada akhirnya? Dia belum mencobanya, cinta baru saja datang kepadanya. Awal bermulanya cinta itu datang.

Ino, nama gadis ini. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat dan diberi sebuah lukisan bergambarkan awan-awan putih.

"Sasuke~ dia tampan sekali…"

Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pandangan pertama saat kita melihat paras orang tersebut, tampan ataupun cantik. Pandangan pertama yang mengesakan jika kedua pasang mata saling bertemu dan bertatapan satu sama lain. Padangan pertama yang menyebabkan ketertarikan satu sama lain.

"Sa-Su-Ke. nama yang keren. Sama seperti orangnya, dia.. begitu keren. Wajahnya, penampilannya, sikapnya, semuanya… semua yang ada pada Sasuke begitu menarik."

Ketika cinta sudah mengikat hati dan perasaan. Logika bisa dikalahkan dalam sekejap. Semua yang ada pada dirinya seakan-akan terlihat begitu sempurna. Padahal, harusnya logika dan hati saling mengimbangi dan saling bernegosiasi. Apakah dia memang begitu sempurna? Itu hanya sebagian dari dirinya yang terlihat kan?

"Teddy, aku suka caranya berbicara. Dan aku paling suka bagaimana caranya ia menatap orang lain. Matanya… sungguh menawan."

Benar bukan, jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti orang gila? Benda mati yang tak bisa bicara, yang tak bisa bergerak ataupun berjalan menjadi objek untuk menjadi lawan bicara.

"Suatu saat, pasti dia akan menjadi milikku. Aku yakin itu! Dia milikku! Teddy, doakan aku supaya aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke yah!"

Ino mengangkat bonekanya tinggi-tinggi, sesekali juga ia melempar-lemparnya keatas lalu kembali memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Ino memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan, disamping kasurnya ada sebuah meja yang diatasnya ada beberapa tumpukan buku-buku, lampu tidur dan sebuah figura foto.

Ia meraih figura foto tersebut, menatapnya dengan lekat-lekat sebuah foto yang tercetak dengan jelas didalam figura tersebut. Foto yang menggambarkan dua sosok gadis remaja yang mengenakan seragam SMP. Salah satu gadis tersebut adalah Ino, dan gadis yang satunya adalah seorang gadis bersuraikan rambut merah muda yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda. Mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat kearah kamera, tak lupa juga pemandangan danau yang indah menjadi background foto mereka.

"Sakura.. . apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu." Ucapannya terhenti sejenak, jari lentiknya menyelusuri foto tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh? Semoga begitu… kalau tidak, akan kutagih janjimu…"

-000-

"Sasuke… sudahlah. Jangan pesimis begitu. Aku yakin Tuhan akan mengirimkanmu seorang malaikat untukmu. Untuk mengajarimu kejalan kebenaran supaya kau tidak menjadi anak nakal lagi.."

Sakura, sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghibur Sasuke. Menghibur suasana hati Sasuke yang begitu hancur, menghibur Sasuke yang sedang dalam kekacauan, dan menghibur Sasuke yang kehilangan harapan.

"Jadi, menurutmu begitu? Baiklah, akan kutunggu malaikat itu."

Apa benar malaikat itu ada? Malaikat berwujud manusia? Bagi Sasuke semua umat manusia adalah iblis berwajah manusia. Mereka selalu menggunakan topeng, mereka selalu berbuat dosa, dan mereka tidak akan pernah terpuasakan. Apa itu yang dinamakan malaikat? Jelas-jelas Sasuke dikirimkan seorang iblis, seorang iblis yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya sendiri.

"Yah, tapi kau harus bersabar menunggunya."

Lagi, Sakura tersenyum dengan begitu tulus. Pancaran-pacaran cahaya terpancar dengan terang disekitar tubuhnya dan aura-aura ketenangan hati terasa pada seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Seakan-akan, dialah malaikat…

"Apa tidak capek terus-terusan duduk seperti itu? Nanti bisa ambeien." Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari kata0kata yang tepat. Tapi apa? Pertanyaan yang begitu bodoh meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hah? Ti-tidak.. aku sudah biasa.. tapi kadang pa-pantatku terasa panas terus-terusan duduk seperti ini."

Sakura sedikit malu mengakuinya, tapi memang benar kenyataanya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berjalan didepan Sakura dan berjongkok membelakanginya, "Ehh! Ka-kau mau apa?" Sakura tersentak kaget melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Menggendongmu. Ayo naik."

DEG.

Jantung Sakura berdebar begitu cepat, nafasnya tercekat dan wajahnya merona. _'Kenapa?_' batinya bertanya-tanya.

Ia masih ragu-ragu menerima tawaran Sasuke, tanganya sudah ia ulurkan untuk menggapai tubuh Sasuke, tapi tanganya kembali lagi.

Akhirnya, kedua tanngannya berhasil meraih leher Sasuke dan tubuhnya sudah bersandar pada punggung Sasuke. Perasaan yang begitu hangat menjalar pada tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura, mungkin karena tubuh mereka yang saling 'menyatu'. Tapi perasaan itu menjalar hingga kehati mereka satu sama lain.

Kini Sasuke sudah menggendong Sakura, Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang menggelitik lehernya dan detak jantung Sakura yang berdetak begitu cepat. Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa Sakura juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Jika iya, dapat dipastikan Sakura akan sukses membuat Sasuke malu. Jantung Sasuke sendiri juga berdetak begitu cepat_, 'perasaan apa ini?' _batin Sasuke.

Jantungnya terasa seperti ingin keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan meloncat-loncat dengan bahagianya. Aneh, tapi Sasuke senang bisa merasakannya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Tanya Sakura yang menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"Tapi kan tidak perlu menggendongku. Aku bisa naik kursi roda saja."

"Nanti kau kena ambeien."

Jawaban yang ambigu dan aneh yang diucapkan Sasuke, Sakura sendiri yang mendengarkannya hanya memasang muka swetdrop.

'_Sasuke? Kau ini aneh.'_

-000-

Tbc.

Uhm, okeh dichapter ini sebenernya pengen full SasuSaku, berhubung saya kasihan sama pemain yang lain saya munculin juga deh :p ohya yg dibagian Ino itu aku sok puitis banget yakkk? Kata-katanya hancur berantakan, panjang kata dan tidak mudah dipahami… yah itulah fict akuu xD

In the end.

The last words,

Read and Review minna-san….!


End file.
